Romancing the Artist
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Story Completed. Shinomori Aoshi has escaped to his Uncle's vacation home while he goes through a painful divorce. His sister decides to send him a little pick me up called Makimachi Misao. AU, Modern Times. For my Oneesan.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This was one of the many ideas that I never got around to writing about a couple years ago and now it's popped up and made itself known. Within this story Misao speaks only in Japanese and Aoshi speaks in English. She doesn't understand him in English (though he very much understands her in Japanese) and she also doesn't know who he is or anything about the newspapers with regards to Tomoe and him. I made her one with nature, as she doesn't watch TV or read gossip magazines/newspapers. She after all works at a Hot Springs Resort…

'Text in here is Misao speaking in Japanese – though it's written in English because I'm too lazy to bother about translating it into Romanji.' It was also used for the past tense as well.

"Normal text like this is Aoshi speaking in English."

I hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------

**Romancing the Artist**

By: Shin Sankai

-------------------------------------

A sigh omitted from a tall man as he stood on the end of a platform looking over a lake. His green eyes, half covered by jet-black bangs glanced over his shoulder to look back at the house and the vast amount of forest surrounding it. It'd nearly been two full weeks since he'd hunkered down in his Uncle's vacation home, shying away from all the media that had wanted comments from him about his famous wife…or soon to be ex-wife. His divorce to her was currently in the process. The only way his lawyer could get in touch with him about the progress of the divorce settlement was sending letters to the Hot Springs Resort down the mountain, the owner of it being on close terms with his Uncle and she would always ask one of her workers to drive up and deliver it. The lake house had no electricity and the current occupant, who turned away from the serene fresh water lake heading back to the porch, relied on the plentiful wood stack by the side of the rickety home. He noticed that the stack was diminishing fast and so he made a mental note to chop wood later.

Dressed in black sweat pants and a grey sweater, Shinomori Aoshi, renowned for his scenic paintings, his bold drawings of the human flesh, his pristine clay pottery (taught to him by his Uncle, the famous potter Hiko Seijiro) and his provocativeness to capture tragedy and romance using historical periods within several novels he had published stood on the porch once more, leaning against the post, drifting back into how he'd come to reside here.

-------------------------------------

Yukishiro Tomoe, a very exquisite and beautiful popstar in Japan, had visited Aoshi's first exhibition. She'd come with an entourage and had specifically requested to meet with him. He'd never been fused about the entertainment industry or the media for that matter and had only complied when his Uncle commented that it would be good for business. Pictures had been flashed of the two of them walking around, softly speaking to one another as they passed several of his paintings. Instantly it had hit the tabloids that they were together and Aoshi had frowned at the newspaper that Hiko had thrust in his face the next morning.

Weeks passed and he'd not seen Tomoe since that time and had quite frankly forgotten all about her until one afternoon he was walking towards his apartment block and before heading inside, a black Mercedes pulled up along the curb. The tinted back window wound down and there she was, dressed provocatively in a tight satin devil red dress that rested mid thigh against her long white legs. It was strapless and a set of diamonds hung around her neck and a matching pair of earrings was attached to her lobes. She'd asked him to get in and for the life of Aoshi he hadn't understood why he did.

Though Aoshi had never been fused about his attire, he did feel quite odd when the two of them arrived at a 5-star restaurant and he was dressed in jeans and an untucked grey polo shirt while Tomoe had all eyes trained on her voluptuous body. They sat near the window, overlooking Tokyo and had a five-course meal. Tomoe would sip seductively at her overly expensive bottle of red wine, licking her ruby coloured lips every so often while he stuck to his water and had his eyes trained to the sunset streaming through the passing clouds outside. Not much was voiced during the evening, the meal was placed on some tab that Tomoe had here and they left, heading towards her suite and before Aoshi knew what had happened he was in bed with her. It was like she was some sort of aphrodisiac that had just snapped into his life, turning on lustful senses that had never been there before.

Over the passing months this same routine would come about. She'd have her entourage track him down wherever he was in Tokyo, have him brought to her and within minutes they'd be in bed together. When the deed was done, a light meal would be shared, as they'd sit on the balcony of her penthouse suite. There was no talking, no words of endearment, no sugary sweet kisses afterwards, just Aoshi eating, showering and dressing back into his wrinkled clothing. He would leave like usual, a blur of mixed emotions washing through him but never portraying over his face. He'd go back to his normal life of painting, sculpting, drawing and writing until it started all over again.

However on one humid day, as Aoshi left Tomoe's bed, slipping into his briefs and placing on his jeans he didn't have time to place on his white muscle shirt as a naked Tomoe pressed up against him. Her lips were at his shoulder blades while her hands pressed low on his abdomen, fingers delving beneath the waistband of his jeans to finger his cotton briefs beneath. Pearly teeth had raked across his skin as Tomoe asked him to marry her. His eyebrows had furrowed at those words, as they'd never spoken about themselves, about their pasts, their upbringings, their families and most importantly their future together. Aoshi had pondered if there even was a 'their' with them and turned to look down into her dark eyes.

'Aa…' Was all Aoshi remembered saying before her lips pressed hungry to his and they collapsed to the carpet to partake in carnal sex once again.

The wedding was large and over the top as was to be expected by a popstar. There were over 500 guests, Aoshi knowing about a dozen or so of them and wherever he looked, the media was there, snapping away hungrily. He'd not been pleased about that and thoughts about this being a marriage of convenience more so then anything began to form in his head.

The many months of trying to quench their sexual drives in the beginning of the 'relationship' and the two years they'd been married had come to a crashing halt. Aoshi had not suspected a thing, never been one to read tabloids at all, had been heading into work where he was the curator for Hiko's large gallery and instantly the media flanked him. They never had been fused with him before and he felt swamped by it all as he forced his way inside, slamming the door against their faces and locking it shut. His eyes silently met Hiko's who was leaning against the counter, sipping what he was certain was sake and flipping through the newspaper. Aoshi walked over, silent as usual and sat down on a stool. He could easily read upside down and reefed the paper away to flip it back to the beginning. There was Tomoe, his wife dressed oh so provocatively in a flimsy white towel and French kissing one of her co-workers at some hot springs resort near Kyoto.

'Your sister did tell you not to marry her.' Hiko had muttered and pulled out another sake cup and poured a small portion of his prized liquor into it just to see if Aoshi would take it.

'That…bitch…' Aoshi murmured and instead of taking the cup he took the bottle. Hiko's eyebrows had risen but he allowed his nephew to do as he wished.

Aoshi had been sick as a dog for the next two days, his head resting on the rim of his toilet seat as he foggily listened to his sister, Takani Megumi, verbally abuse there Uncle for allowing him to drink so much. When Aoshi's mother had passed away due to illness, his father had remarried four years later to Megumi's mother and their father had given Megumi her mother's maiden name as she had passed away during the birth. Aoshi had been dragged from his comfy place on the cold tiled floor of his bathroom, dressed in two-day-old clothing, by the only two relatives he had in Tokyo and was placed on his unmade bed.

'You need some time to yourself Shi-kun.' Aoshi always found the endearing nickname his younger sister had given him odd. It still surprised him, even if she used it on a regular basis. As he dozed away his headache, Megumi had packed a large duffle bag for him and demanded the keys to Hiko's vacation home on the mountain. After he had showered, she'd driven him up there. All Aoshi did was quietly stare out the window of Megumi's red vehicle while she tried to make conversation with him. The only comment that had gotten his attention was if he wanted her to inject Tomoe with a lethal drug. Megumi was currently finishing off a medical degree at University. His eyes turned to look at her, observing the way her hands fisted white on the steering wheel and her maroon orbs narrowed. A corner of his lips rose slightly at the seriousness she portrayed.

'Iie, I need the very few that care for me, to remain at my side, so I know I'm not alone.' He'd listened to her grumble that if he ever changed his mind she knew what to do. He'd been tempted to laugh, but he was never one for laughing and knew that Megumi had this odd protective streak about her, even if she were the younger sibling. He'd brushed his hand affectionately over hers, silently telling her thanks for the option.

When they arrived at Hiko's home up in the mountains by the small lake, Megumi had taken him inside the unused home, made up the double bed for him and then went straight to the kitchen to make sure there was enough food supplies for him to last on for a couple weeks if need be. She reminded him that if he needed anything, then he was to go down to the resort, which was an hour or so walk away. After giving him a hug, Megumi had left knowing he'd hate for her to canoodle him anymore then she already had.

-------------------------------------

Sighing at the memory Aoshi sat in the hammock, listening to it squeak as he placed his weight into it and decided to not think of the past. He knew Tomoe didn't love him, but that still didn't help the fact that his heart clenched at the photos of her wrapped around some other man. It might not have been love on her part, but just a little, he had thought of her as his wife and not just a convenience to have his name placed out around Japan. Photos of him had been splashed over the newspapers as well. "Shattered Husband Turns to the Bottle" is what most of them had read. In fact Aoshi had only turned to sake that one evening and vowed to never touch the stuff again. He was thankful that no one knew about this home up here, especially the media because they'd be here in a flash, smothering him once more.

Aoshi turned his head when he listened to a loud crack of thunder rumble through the dark clouds. The weather was fitting his mood entirely as he still hadn't begun to get over what had happened. As he watched sheet-lightning flash through the afternoon sky, Aoshi closed his eyes once more. Could one even place a time limit on how long it would take to move on? He'd never been serious about women, having the odd relationship here and there which didn't seem to progress further then a single month, but Tomoe had been different. The carnal lust within her had awoken his own and he'd thrown himself into several sticky situations with her.

"Idiot…" Aoshi murmured to himself as he shifted in the hammock uncomfortably. As he folded his arms over his chest, ready to snooze to the falling rain, a sound that had not been around here for a while alerted his senses. His eyes snapped open as above the rain he listened to a certain squishing noise, like boots moving over wet earth, mud making slushy noises as it drew closer towards the house. Carefully he sat up, swinging his legs over to rest them on the porch and got to his bare feet. Rising and moving towards the steps leading up to the front door of Hiko's second home, he squinted his eyes looking out towards the drenched driveway and noticed a dark figure heading this way. It wasn't a messenger from the Hot Springs Resort, for they always came in a car. As the figure drew closer, it wasn't till they were at the bottom of the stairs did he realise it was a girl. As her muddy boots clumped up the three stairs, the hood of her waterproof jacket fell away revealing a mass of blue-black hair, it trailing in a long plait down her back.

'I'm sorry I'm late.' Aoshi remained blinking down at her. She was short and petite; eyes as shockingly blue as the ocean were starring up at him, large and sparkling. He noticed that the top of her head just reached where his heart lay beneath his ribcage. 'This weather got the better of me. I didn't know it was going to rain so soon.' He observed as she took off her jacket, placing it over the rickety railing of the porch beside her and once more turned those bright eyes to stare up into his semi hidden ones. 'So where do you want me to start?'

"Start what?" He watched those eyes grow wide at his muttered reply.

'I'm Makimachi Misao.' It was almost comical as the girl before him became animated as she spoke slowly in Japanese to him, trying to make him understand her. 'I'm from the Hot Springs Resort.' Aoshi observed her point down the mountain, his eyes following her gloved hand before moving his orbs back to her freaked out ones. 'I've been hired to cook and clean for you, do you understand?'

"Hired for me?" Aoshi watched as this Makimachi Misao pulled on the end of her long plait, sighing loudly as she believed he did not understand a word of Japanese and it appeared to him that she didn't know any English. His green orbs watched her take off her gloves, placing them on her wet jacket and then began to search her pockets. It didn't take long for a crinkled envelope to be pulled out and she handed it to him. Aoshi silently took it and opened it up, eyes narrowing at the words within: _A little present for you, to help get you back on your feet._

A deep frown marred his lips as he scrunched the letter within his hand.

"Have you read this?" He watched her tilt her head at him. It was definite now that she didn't understand him. Instead he handed her the letter and watched her shake her head, looking almost adorable in doing so as her blue-black bangs swished about her creamy coloured face.

'That's only for you to read.' He hadn't expected her hands to be so small or for them to be so warm as she cupped the letter back in his hands, pushing them towards his chest, trying to tell him with actions that this note was only for him to read, even though he fully knew what she said earlier. 'What's your name?' When Aoshi didn't so much as blink, he observed her become animated again. 'Misao…' she voiced as she pointed to herself and then pointed to him. When nothing came from his lips he watched her sigh once more. 'Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' For several seconds Aoshi just stood there, observing as she headed inside, the screen door making a clacking sound against the frame as she disappeared into the dark house. Quickly Aoshi went in after her and had already found her standing in the kitchenette area of the house. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes glanced back at him over her shoulder.

'Man, why does such a hot guy have to be such a slob?' Misao grumbled as she looked upon the silent frowning man. He was shockingly handsome to her. She never had seen someone so beautiful before. The way his bangs fell agonisingly over green eyes chipped with ice or the way small wisps of his shiny messy black hair trailed down the back of his neck. He wasn't clean-shaven, but Misao was certain beneath the stubble there would be soft skin begging to be caressed. His physique was drool worthy as well. Lean, nicely tanned of what she could see and muscled perfectly it seemed. He was wearing baggy sweatpants and a slightly torn grey sweater that just needed to be ripped from him. Quickly turning her flushed face away, Misao cracked her knuckles and opened a cupboard in the corner of the kitchenette. It was laden with a broom, a bucket, a couple of mops and several cloths and cleaning products. She fetched everything out and closed the cupboard door with her butt.

Moving past his silent tall form, Misao surveyed every unkempt room and decided to start upstairs and work her way down. She wasn't sure how long it would take her and felt a little funny in the stomach as the tall stranger she'd been ordered to look after by her cousin Omasu (who helped run the Hot Springs Resort with her sister Okon) was following her everywhere, his steely eyes not breaking from her back.

'I do have an extra mop if you'd like to help.' Misao jokingly voiced, but when her comment fell flat she remembered he didn't understand what she was saying and began picking up his discarded clothing. She had only agreed to help out because the Aoi-ya (the restaurant she partly owned with her retired grandfather) was closed for the day because the two chefs had gone into the city to order supplies. Misao had been planning on going hiking, but Omasu and Okon had cornered her just as she had placed on her backpack. At their insistent starring, she caved and consented to going up the mountain (to them it still counted as a hike for her even if she was only walking up the dirt road) to help this guy out. She'd been told to give that letter (she hadn't read it – not caring to do so) and did as Okon and Omasu asked of her, clean and cook for him. And it now appeared there was _a lot_ of cleaning to be done.

Misao found an empty hamper and opened it up and began throwing in his clothing. She'd no idea how long they'd be there for, didn't want to know how long and just kept throwing anything she found lying at her feet into it. It was close to overflowing by the time she finished clearing the wooden floorboards of the mess and carted it out the door and dumped it beside her new "follower" standing at the doorway.

'You know, you could go do something while I clean.' When he remained where he was Misao sighed and stood in front of him, starring up into his narrowed eyes. 'Go do something.' She gestured once more, this time patting him lightly on the chest, trying desperately to not caress the rippled muscles beneath as she lightly pushed him from the doorway. 'I'm not here to steal your things, not that there is anything to steal anyway.' Misao finished off with a grumble. 'I'm here to help you, you know, help?' When she watched him walk away, saying nothing like usual she sighed in relief. Her nerves would finally calm down and the butterflies in her stomach would disappear now that he wasn't starring at her.

-------------------------------------

**(To be continued…)**


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------

For the next several hours Misao swept, mopped and scrubbed things clean. The only bedroom upstairs was now completely devoid of scattered clothing. The bed was made with clean sheets and they now overflowed the hamper. Misao had dragged it down the stairs, it nearly toppling over in a heap but was saved by quick reflexes coming from the occupant of the house. He had been holding a cup of steaming tea in one hand and the other was pressed against the tilted hamper. She'd smiled up at him in thanks as he'd taken the hamper outside for her and placed it on the porch. He'd quietly left, barely even blinking an eye in her direction.

'Right, time to get to work.' Misao voiced to herself as she pushed the sleeves of her light sweater up to her elbows and dragged the hamper down the stairs and around the corner to where a large wooden basin sat. A stool, bucket, a bag of soapsuds and several different scrubbers lay beside it. This was certainly going back to the old days when such luxuries like a washing machine were nonexistent. Lucky for Misao she was well trained in everything thanks to her grandfather and set to work with sorting out his clothing into colours. She quickly placed all his briefs (not without blushing a little) into the black clothing pile along with all his socks. Picking up the bucket Misao made her way to the freshwater lake and dunked the bucket in. She carted it easily back, thanks to all her hiking experience as she'd carried backpacks heavier then the full bucket. After many visits back and forth Misao finally had the large basin filled with water and began with the light coloured clothing first. She dumped them all in, allowing them to soak up the water and suds and sink to the bottom of the basin. Misao took off her sneakers and socks and washed her feet lightly of any loose fluff from her socks. The water was cool, but she braved it and rolled up her trousers till they were situated against her knees. Stepping into the basin, Misao fought off shivers as soapy cold water swished against her shins. Removing her sweater, now dressed in a deep forest green tank top, Misao ditched it on the stool and thrust her hands into the water, moving at a vigorous pace as she began scrubbing the clothes clean.

Without any knowledge on Misao's behalf, she was in fact, being watched by scrutinising green orbs belonging to none other then Aoshi. He was looking out the window in one of the rooms he used as his hideout. It was cluttered with unused sketchbooks, an easel, over twenty paints and several brushes and an old fashioned typewriter. Several empty teacups were strewn about the room and a couple of pots, which were used when making his beloved green tea. Out of sheer fascination that even Aoshi didn't know he possessed, he continuously watched Misao stomp around in the basin, arms swishing to her stomping movements, her lips moving as she sang a song. His eyes couldn't help but stare at her chest, watching her small but plump breasts jiggle lightly as she moved. He was, after all, male. Her long hair was cast over one slender creamy white shoulder draping between the apex at her thighs and the end was damp from being dipped into the soapy water when she bent over to use the scrubbers accordingly. As she was hunched over, hips moving from side to side as she picked up one of his undershirts he usually wore when sleeping to inspect it. For several minutes Aoshi just sat in his chair looking out the window, watching Misao move from the basin to the strong bamboo poles used for drying ones clothes on. Instantly his hands itched for a sketchbook and he picked one up and a pencil and began sketching out the twirling Misao. A light drizzle began to fall and she hadn't cared at all as it began to dampen her black and green clothing. Soap suds at the end of her fingers fell to the wet ground as she continuously twirled around, lost within her own little world.

"Innocent and carefree…" Aoshi couldn't help but murmur to himself as he stared at Misao, eyes darting between her and his sketchbook as he drew her with arms stretched out, her slender back facing towards him, her clothing plastered to her curvy body, trousers still rolled up around her knees. Her face was tilted up to catch the droplets of rain and her long hair draped heavily down her back and over her pert bottom. Aoshi was startled from his sketching when the next time he looked up, Misao had stopped her twirling and her eyes were now locked with his surprised ones. His fingers lost his sketchbook and pencil, not that Misao could see as the window only showed him from his shoulders upwards. His breath caught when she smiled openly at him and waved gaily. He quickly stood from the window and walked away, not sure what that carefree beauty was doing to him.

'What a snob.' Misao grumbled and went back to work, this time quickly finishing off the washing she could before dragging the unwashed items back to the porch when it began to rain harder. She sat on the side steps, watching her soapsuds dribble over the edge of the basin as the rain had begun to wash the beginning of her hard work away. 'I hope it stops soon, so I can finish my work and get the hell out of this gloomy place.' Misao muttered under her breath and jerked in surprise when a fluffy towel was dumped on her head.

"You'll catch a cold." Aoshi spoke as he stared down at her surprised eyes.

'For me?' Misao questioned him, her hands clenching in the fluffiness as she pulled it up to her chin. 'Thank you so much.' Misao murmured as she grinned behind the towel. Maybe he wasn't as snobby as she thought. She stood to her full short height, eyes not breaking from his. 'Do you mind if I change my clothes?' With that question Misao pointed to herself, grabbing her drenched tank top as it was sucked away from her skin. 'You know, change clothes?' She repeated and picked up her backpack, which had was still been sitting outside on the porch and pulled out a blue sarong from it. When Aoshi turned away and walked back inside Misao took that as a yes she could change and followed him in, dripping water all over the floorboards. As he went to the kitchenette, Misao moved to the next room and stepped inside. It so happened to be the very room where she saw him sitting near the window and just looking dazedly out.

Removing her clothing Misao changed into a dry pair of underwear, tied the sarong around her narrow waist and slipped into another tank top, this one black and blue in colouring. She hadn't bothered about a bra this time and threw all her wet clothing into a plastic bag and tucked it back into her backpack. Absently Misao made her way to the window to look over the drenched forest landscape and her eyes instantly went to articles of clothing she had forgotten to pick up.

'Ah crap, my stuff!' Misao voiced in exasperation and stepped back from the window, ready to race out there and save them, but her heel hit something on the ground. Blue orbs gazed down as she stood on the spiral edge of a sketchbook and she picked it up, eyes taking in the pencil drawing.

"Who said you could look at that?" In sheer shock of the way his voice boomed surprisingly over at her, Misao dropped the book and stepped away, backing into the wall beside the window. She hadn't understood what he said, but whatever it was, she knew he was angry and with something she had done. Darting around the desk, gliding her hand down to swiftly pick up her bag, Misao quickly left the room, muttering a hasty apology for unknown reasons as she left. With the door slamming behind her, Aoshi smacked his hand against his forehead and then raked fingers through his scraggly hair. He hadn't meant to sound so rude, but she wasn't meant to see the drawing. Usually he would ask his subjects to pose for him, to get their permission to do so first, but he'd been so overwhelmed with her natural beauty that his hand instantly went for his pencil.

Leaving the room Aoshi went in search of Misao to apologise and found her standing near a small preparation bench in the kitchenette. She had several vegetables on the counter and was furiously peeling and chopping them before placing them into a medium sized pot. His lips parted, ready to voice an apology, but nothing came forth. He stood in the doorway, eyes watching her as she worked away, hair still plastered against her reddened cheeks and hanging heavily down her back. Aoshi brushed his hand on the doorframe and left as quietly as he came.

-------------------------------------

**(To be continued…)**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: For those that are complaining about the lack of communication between Aoshi and Misao, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter when it comes out. As for why they speak different languages, I did it for a little comical relief for myself. Besides, Aoshi does speak Japanese; he just doesn't want to talk is all. And those that said its like Love Actually with regards to Colin Firth's character, congratulations, its where the inspiration came from! How I love Colin Firth to pieces and felt Aoshi would be perfect for that type of character…with extra character of course. Enjoy the chapter!

-------------------------------------

It had been several hours, boarding on sunset as Aoshi cracked his neck, rising from his stool as he sat near the easel. The canvas was blank. All he could think about was his sketch of Misao and she twirling like some sort of wet angel brought upon him thanks to his nosy yet always caring sister. Her presence sent a shocking feeling into his gut and crept its way straight to his heart, building a home there. His mind became jumbled with mixed thoughts, unsure of what to do as she'd only been in his presence for several hours…and not even that since he mainly kept to himself.

Leaving the room, Aoshi padded down the short corridor in slippers and made his way back to the kitchenette. His eyes fell upon the fire, a boiling pot sitting on the hot plate situated over the logs and Misao sat in a cane-cushioned chair beside it. She was propped in it, her legs placed against her chest, the split in her sarong falling away to reveal a slender creamy white thigh to his eyes. Her head was tilted towards his general direction, but her eyes were closed and her nimble fingers were gliding through her damp hair, the dark strands drying thanks to the flames of the fire. His fingers twitched, itching for his pencil and sketchbook again. He was about to leave when her eyes blinked open and locked on his tall frame.

'Dinner shouldn't be too long.' She lifted her head, drawing her legs to the ground and got up to stir the pot. Her long hair cascaded in a wavy mass down her petite frame, coming to rest over her pert bottom. Several wisps curled against her flushed cheeks as she leaned over the pot, adding herbs and spices and taking quick taste tests of her work. It had smelt really good to Aoshi and he padded quietly over, standing impossibly close to Misao and looked into the bubbling pot. 'Its vegetable stew. Did you know there is a very unloved and overgrown garden out the back? I found heaps of vegetables to use!' Aoshi remained quiet. He hadn't known. 'Oh, here?' He blinked as Misao poured a small portion of the broth onto a ladle and lifted it to his closed lips. Without much effort Aoshi's lips parted as he felt the steamy liquid fuse against his tastebuds. He could taste the pepper instantly. 'Does it taste okay?' For a moment his lips twitched as once again Misao became animated, trying to make him understand her question. He quietly nodded in kind and gulped down a lump in his throat that had suddenly lodged there thanks to a bright smile breaking over her face, it rushing instantly to sparkle within her orbs.

"I'll…take my food in my room." He left then, not once looking back at what was certain to be a puzzled look on her face. He moved back to his hideaway, leaving the door ajar so if she wandered down she knew she could come in. It was probably only half an hour before he heard a light tap on the door. He'd been pencilling another image of Misao, the one of her sitting in front of the open fireplace in the kitchenette and quickly hid it beneath loose papers that he'd scribbled some ideas for a new book on and watched her shyly head towards the desk. She placed a tray on the edge, lifting off a huge portion of vegetable stew, which made his mouth water slightly at its aromas. Beside it was a plate of freshly made bread, she obviously making it using hot coals from earlier on and beside that was a clean teapot and a single teacup with his green tea swirling within it.

'Eat all of it up as I guarantee it'll boost your energy levels for sure!' Even though he had yelled at her several hours ago, it didn't appear to him that she held a grudge against him. He finally took notice that she was dressed back in her raincoat and her gloves were once more covering her slender hands from view. Was she…leaving? 'Well, I better get going. Its been…um…an interesting day.' Aoshi blinked astounded as she bowed to him and left the room. Before he could think straight he was out of his chair and at the door, it thrusting open as he stared at Misao who was at the screen front door, her large eyes peering back at him.

"You shouldn't be going home at this time of the evening. It might not be safe." The words popped out before Aoshi could stop them as he headed towards Misao. Once again her head tilted as she gazed over at him.

'Are you worried about me?' Misao questioned as she peered up at the handsome stranger. She hefted her backpack onto her shoulders, clasping the belt of her bag around her waist and another over her collarbones. Aoshi blinked in the pale light of the lantern she'd lit in the hallway for him as she flashed on a bright spotlight torch. That is when he realised her jacket and her backpack had reflective material sewn into it in case there were any cars on the dirt road, even if it was highly unlikely. 'I'll be fine; I've walked in the dark plenty of times.' Misao had done a little walk on the spot wondering if he understood what she meant. She sighed lightly and placed her gloved hand out and lightly grasped one of his that were currently at his side. She watched his eyes widen slightly and she smiled once more up at him. 'You go eat your dinner before it goes cold. I'll be back tomorrow.' She turned and left, the screen door making its familiar clacking sound against the frame.

As Aoshi watched her trudge through the mud, not once slipping over like many girls surely would have, he began to close the main door and instantly froze when the torchlight was shone back against the porch and Misao's voice echoed through the trees,

'Good night handsome stranger!' And then she was gone.

Aoshi made his way down the corridor back to the room he had been previously residing in and sat back at the desk, spoon digging into the vegetable stew as he began to eat it, along with the freshly made bread. She was an excellent cook he decided.

After eating his entire meal, having drunk the complete pot of tea and had 4 slices of bread, Aoshi leaned back in the chair and gazed up at the support beams. He could hear the insects chirping outside. There was no soft humming in the air, no vanilla scent wafting about the place and no swishing of a certain plait. It was just…too quiet. Aoshi had never noticed before how quiet the lake house could get until Misao had noisily swept her way inside. He liked quiet very much, liked being alone a lot too, but for some strange reason, now that she'd come and bounced all around the place, sung her little songs, talked to him, he'd become oddly attached to the sound she created. Sighing Aoshi rose from his seat and headed upstairs to his perfectly clean bedroom and fell onto the bed face first. He'd shower in the morning…or afternoon…whenever he decided to rise from his bed. The last thing he could remember before he gave into the darkness was Misao's smiling face. She was truly an interesting character indeed.

-------------------------------------

'Hello? Are you home?' Aoshi groaned at the loud voice and the thudding of boots coming up the stairs to his room. He'd woken in the middle of the night with the image of Tomoe and her new man in a cold sweat. She still haunted him and that Aoshi hated very much. How could one single woman plague him so much? He'd shifted in his sheets, removing his damp clothing from his body and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as the image of Misao dancing in the rain eased him into sleep once more.

However his slumber was once again being interrupted. The door to his bedroom swung open and Aoshi snapped his blurry eyes open, rising from the pillow as the quilt and winter blanket fell down his firm naked body to pool against his lap. He took in the wide eyed young woman standing in the doorway trying to grab the handle to reef it shut and wasn't succeeding as she was still starring fully at his half-asleep and very naked form.

'I…I…I'M SO SORRY!' Misao yelled, heart pounding a mile a minute at the ruffled man in bed. It was coming on midday and she thought he would have been truly up and doing whatever it was he did in that room near the kitchenette, but it appeared she was wrong. Misao darted into the room, to finally grab firm hold of the doorknob and quickly darted out, slamming it behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, that image of the handsome stranger now permanently etched within her brain. Her sharp ears heard the bed creak within and quickly got her feet moving as she pounded hurriedly down the stairs and into the kitchenette.

From within the bedroom Aoshi pulled on his discarded clothing and headed downstairs; a small pile of clean clothes tucked under one arm. He poked his head around the doorway of the kitchenette and found Misao making an almighty amount of noise, pots and pans clanging here and there. He didn't stay for long and instead went out the front door and around the side of the house to fill the open-aired bathtub from the rainwater tank. He hadn't bothered to light the logs beneath, to get the water warm and instead stripped off and poured a bucket of water over his head. The coldness would wake him up for sure. Since Misao was inside this was his chance to bathe. Of course nothing went according to plan as Aoshi had just finished lathering up his body with coconut-scented soap and listened to something drop to the ground just behind him. He flicked his head quickly over his shoulder, wet bangs swishing across his forehead as he once again found Misao looking over at him, those sapphire eyes wider then previously and a blush painted across her cheeks. The large hamper containing his left over clothing and sheets from yesterday had dropped and spilled over the ground at her feet.

'I…I…I…' Aoshi lifted an eyebrow; this time noting Misao couldn't get an apology out and instead watched her run away and back inside as the door let off its usual clacking noise. For a moment Aoshi had thought his own heart had sped up as her eyes locked onto his soapy physique but shook the absurd thought aside and dumped another bucket of water over his head and hopped into the cold bath.

Aoshi was in and out of the tub in ten minutes, drying himself off with a fluffy towel and placed on the only clean pair of briefs he had left in his bedroom and a pair of navy blue jeans. He buttoned a black shirt over his chest and padded barefoot back to where the discarded hamper had been left. He lifted it up, throwing everything back inside and carried it easily to the basin and dumped everything in. After doing that he swiftly picked up the bucket and did as Misao had done yesterday, walking back and forth from the lake to fill the basin with water.

'AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' He listened to Misao screech and he stopped just in time before he poured a generous amount of soapsuds into the mixed clothing. She was over in a flash, dressed in tight purple jeans and a black top, her small feet bare of shoes. 'You're mixing the colours! You can't do that!' Aoshi watched as Misao reefed the mixed and dark colours from the whites and plopped them soggily onto the small wooden stool. He listened to her huff as she'd practically dived into the basin, drenching her purple jeans just below the knees. She stepped back out; her laughing eyes looking over at him. 'I'm sorry, working at an Onsen and having heavy training in domestic duties like this makes me go insane if done incorrectly.' Misao went over to him and pulled him away from the basin and back into the house. With her hand in his, Misao directed him back into the room downstairs and over to his chair. He sat quietly in it, droplets of water from his hair dripping onto his black top and wondering why he allowed Misao to touch him. She was back in a flash and carrying a tray with miso soup, toast with fried eggs and a small salad. He watched her quietly leave and found her out the side of the house scrubbing away at his clothing. Aoshi tore his eyes away, went back to eating and decided that he would draw, write or paint even if it killed him. He would not wallow in self-pity any longer!

-------------------------------------

**(To be continued…)**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: has been having troubles, hence why this took awhile to get onto the Site. In this chapter, Aoshi and Misao speaking together will now return to normal using the usual "…" as Aoshi lets it slip out. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------

Aoshi wiped his creased brow of sweat, the day becoming humid as storm clouds collided through the sky, but no rain had fallen yet. He'd not opened his window for fresh air, having locked himself in thoughts as he painted the lake with the sunset streaming through the clouds. It was all being done in watercolour so concentration was necessary. Aoshi would kick himself if he ruined it as he'd been at it since he finished the meal Misao had brought him. His paintbrush dropped from the painting as _she_ came back into his thoughts. He'd not watched her doing his laundry like he did yesterday and drowned away in his work. Aoshi had to prove to himself that he wasn't a lost cause thanks to Tomoe. Now though, as he concentrated on something other then his painting, he picked up no sounds coming from inside or outside the lake house. Placing his brush into the water tin, Aoshi moved out of the room and down the corridor, his head turning to look into the family room to see everything was spick and span, a fresh set of logs against the opened fireplace, the chairs facing it and the cushions fluffed and plump. The next place to look was the kitchenette but it was void of Misao too. That is when Aoshi heard the distinctive sound of the hammock creaking lightly and headed for the screen door, prying it open as he stepped onto the porch and looked to his right. There she was, lying back within the hammock and reading a book. The only other noise that could be heard was the rustling of leaves through the trees thanks to the breeze and of course the rumbling of the thunder as the clouds drew closer.

Aoshi hadn't meant to scare her, but his hand had let go of the door and it clacked against its frame, startling Misao as she looked over at him and thanks to her sudden movements she promptly lost her balance in the hammock and fell out of it, her slender frame smacking into the floorboards. Her hands had moved in quick reflexes to catch her from smacking her head, she dropping her book and loosing the page she'd been up to. Aoshi was over in a flash, helping to pick her up. Her palms were lightly scraped, but it appeared nothing was broken.

'I didn't mean to slack off, honest! I was just having a little rest. Okon and Omasu had me up at the crack of dawn helping them at the resort. I got all your washing done before the rain would fall and the family room is cleaned. I didn't want to come and disturb you beca-' Aoshi had dropped his finger to her lips, stopping her from her rant and quietly helped her to her feet. He bent down and picked up the book, it having dropped facedown and the description on the back was oddly familiar to him. When he flipped it over his eyes grew slightly wide behind his black bangs.

"You like to read these kinds of books?" Misao tilted her head and observed as his eyes darted between the book and her face. He placed it back into her hands and watched as her lips parted in a small 'o' shape, as though understanding what he had said.

'He's a great author! Though he's not published many novels, when they do come out they are on a league of their own. The way he brings out the characters it feels so real, like every emotion within the story, the author has felt. I always get sucked into the plot, about the straight-laced unfeeling male whose world is thrown upside down when the female lead comes into it. You can feel their anguish, their hatred and then beneath that you feel the burning of a deadly passion that grows between them. The way it's woven into the storyline and then erotically takes over as they fight their own battles, their own feelings and yet always seem to end up together. It sucks me in completely. I'm always holding my breath at each turn of the page, even when this is the third time I've read it. I'm always gasping in hope that they'll survive through the tale, even though I know the bittersweet ending. Okon said the author is going to be publishing a new novel this year. I can't wait!' Her face had lit up as she babbled away and then quickly she stopped, one hand rising to scratch at the back of her head, a nervous laugh taking over. 'Ah, you probably don't know what I'm saying.'

"Arigatou…" He'd never met someone who'd read his novels before. And the way Misao rambled on about what she felt when she read them; it felt astounding to hear it. He'd never bothered about going to launches or signings, but right now, as Misao had rambled on about one of his books, her heartfelt words lodged instantly into his heart. The feeling was indescribable and all he could think to do was thank her, but he'd accidentally voiced his gratitude back to her in Japanese.

"Huh?" Misao murmured as she blinked up at the man before her. _'Arigatou…'_ Her eyes instantly went wide, she taking a step back, her mouth parting open and her right index finger pointed shakily at him. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? You speak Japanese!" Misao characteristically yelled in pure shock. It didn't take long for a bright flush to smear across her face. He understood _everything_ that she had voiced. The book plummeted to the ground, landing with a thump on the floorboards and her hands rose to her lips, hoping to conceal the gasp that had escaped, but Aoshi had heard it in any case. Misao quickly ducked her head, eyes closing in mortification as she ran around the quiet man and rushed down the steps, heading off down the dirt road not once looking back.

Aoshi had watched her go, deciding to not go after her as it appeared she was running back down the mountain to the Resort. It was probably best that she didn't return as she was messing with his mind. Aoshi once more picked up Misao's book and took it inside, placing it onto the coffee table within the family room and moved to the fireplace. The air was getting chilly so he began a small fire, controlling the heat of it as he placed more logs onto it, allowing the medium sized room to be filled with the flames' warmth. He sat in one of the wooden cane chairs, cushions plump against his back and picked up the first novel he'd published. Carefully his fingers glided through the pages, picking up sentences here and there as he flipped through the hard cover novel. Aoshi hadn't been paying attention to the time, as it grew darker, the rain had begun to fall since his eyes had landed on pencilled notes within the novel. At the end of each chapter, it appeared Misao would comment on the feelings she felt when reading it. Finally reaching the end of the novel, Aoshi flipped the last page,

"What kind of person is the author? To be able to portray such sorrow and passion at the same time, they must know both very well."

"Do you?" Aoshi shut the book, his head snapping over his shoulder and around the backing of the cane chair as he found Misao in the archway of the family room. He hadn't even heard the screen smack against its frame, too lost in what Misao had been writing. Looking over at her, she was dripping wet, hands wringing nervously in front of her. "Ah, I forgot my bag." She mumbled, eyes drifting to the floorboards beneath her muddy bare feet, toes scrunched. She'd run away, with not much clothing on and no shoes on her feet and yet was able to make her way back here in the dark. She intrigued Aoshi so much, but right now all he did was stand up, placing the book on the coffee table and headed towards her.

"You should dry off or you'll freeze to death." He murmured, hand brushing her shoulder, fingers feeling the slickness, coldness of her creamy skin. He took the stairs two at a time, moving into this bedroom to grab some spare towels something of his for her to wear. He came back downstairs to find her shuffling on the spot, not wanting to move as she'd brought muddy footprints into the house and adorably chewing her bottom lip. Aoshi wordlessly handed the items to her and pointed to his drawing and painting room for her to change in. "I'll heat up some water for your feet." Misao dumbly nodded and watched him walk off into the kitchenette. As he went off to do his thing, she tried to walk on tiptoe, not wishing to leave any mud lying around and stripped from her clothing. It was safe to say that Misao was drenched all the way through, but she was not removing her underwear even if they were damp. There was no way she would feel anymore vulnerable then she already did in front of him. Placing on the long sleeved button down green shirt Misao couldn't help but brush the stop satin material against her skin. It smelt like him, smelt of his musky cologne and she pressed the long sleeves that hung over her hands to her face. The shirt fell mid thigh against her and as Misao looked down at the pants he'd so kindly gave her, she knew even with the drawstring they would not fit her petite frame. Taking in a deep breath Misao padded out of the room and back into the family room where she found him crouched by the fire, testing the waters warmth with long callused fingers.

"Ah, the sweatpants…don't fit." Misao muttered, darting her eyes from his intense green gaze, as he looked her over in his shirt. He knew it would engulf her small frame, but he couldn't help the feeling that he felt at seeing her within his clothing.

"Come sit by the fire, I'll wash your feet." Misao shuffled on over, remembering to clean the floorboards of her mess tomorrow and sat in the chair he offered to her and dunked her feet into the warm water. She let off a happy sigh at the warmth, even if her feet stung a little. She had to hold her breath, one hand instinctively clenching the cane chair arm when his hand griped below her knee, picking up her left foot and dragged a cloth between her toes, around her heel, over the top and then slightly up her shin to rid her porcelain skin of mud.

"Ah, I can do that myself." Misao stuttered out, jerking her foot away from his experienced hands and wordlessly took the cloth from his relenting fingers. Once Misao was finished in her cleaning, Aoshi handed her a towel and took the basin of brown water away, emptying it down the kitchenette sink. He returned to find Misao curled in the cane chair, legs drawn to her chest and the chair closer to the open fire. His orbs, which did not miss much (minus the whole Tomoe affair) caught sight of a small shiver from Misao and opened a set of drawers near a bookshelf. He pulled out a red blanket and unfolded it before dropping it wordlessly over Misao's shoulders. She jerked at the soft feel and gave him a small smile in thanks. He knew it would now make her feel more secure as now she wasn't sitting in his house in just her underwear and one of his shirts.

"You should dry your hair." Aoshi remarked and handed the third and last towel he'd brought down with him. Misao took it from him and tried to drift off in her mind and not think about the simple fact that _he_ was sitting merely inches from her, watching her undo the plait of her hair and then caress her fingers through it as the warmth in the room began to dry it nicely. As Misao dried it as best she could with the towel, she placed it around her shoulders not wanting to dampen the blanket and sat looking into the flames of the fire, the heavy blue-black mass of her hair cascading about her. The flames cast shadows over the wooden beams of the house, they dancing about the two of them, she could almost get lost within them, however her blue orbs finally flickered down to her book and then over to the quiet man sitting opposite her. His long legs were drawn out in front of him, one ankle crossed over the other. With the cushions behind his back, he was slouched slightly in the chair, arms crossed against his chest and his eyes, those mysterious pretty eyes had flames dancing within them as he did not divert his gaze from the fire.

"Are you…" Misao stopped when those emerald eyes locked onto her sapphire gaze. The way the light played over him sent butterflies directly to her stomach…and other regions. "…truly the author?" Misao quietly questioned, her left hand fingering the thick novel softly.

"Aa…" Misao took in a deep breath at his response.

"Wow…" Misao couldn't help but murmur. Here she was, practically naked, sitting by the fire with _him_ beside her, his eyes only focused on her. "Wow…" Misao repeated again, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you." Misao's eyes darted to his, surprise held within their depths at his softly spoken words. "For reading my books." She blinked several times, not sure if there had been an abashed smile flitter across his lips as it'd come and gone too quickly.

"Ah…yeah…" Her cheeks tinted pink as Misao remembered how she rambled on about the book and then when she caught him reading aloud the last note she wrote within the novel. The room fell silent except for the wind howling outside, the rain coming down in torrents now, its strength splashing against the windows in the family room. "Um…" Misao stuttered again, desperately wanting to start a conversation as the friction in the room felt too heavy to her. "Can I ask…your name?"

"Aoshi…" He muttered deeply as he starred at the now shy Misao. She was lost within the blanket, her chin propped on her knees and her large sapphire eyes peering between spiky damp blue-black bangs. "Shinomori Aoshi is my name." He was surprised when beneath the folds of the blanket a hand was freed as Misao held it out to him, a light smile on her lips.

"Its nice to meet you Shinomori-san." He took her hand in his, feeling the softness, the warmth of it as his thumb rubbed absently over her palm. He felt her shakily draw away, hiding it back within the depths of the blanket and dropped her head onto her up drawn knees once more.

"There is no need for such formality…Misao." He blinked, just as she did at the way her name rolled off his tongue. His voice was deep, velvety smooth and the murmur of her name had rumbled erotically within his chest. It had caught the both of them by surprise. Quickly Aoshi cleared his throat. "Aoshi is fine." She nodded her head and was thankful that her growling stomach broke the awkwardness. Even though she flushed, she found that Aoshi too felt a little embarrassed by the way his stomach chimed in, merely seconds after her own. She rose from the chair, the blanket falling away from her shirt clad body.

"I'll make us something to eat." Aoshi's eyes caught the flap of his shirt as it lifted up against Misao's thigh as she stepped over the blanket pooling on the floor and saw the hem of her sky blue underwear. He darted his eyes away, sinking further into the chair and closed them tightly shut. As the logs cracked away, letting off soft popping noises here and there, his ears were well trained on the soft amount of noise coming from Misao in the kitchenette. He could hear the way the knife connected with the chopping board as she chopped up vegetables once more. And then there was the sizzling of oil hitting the frying pan as she set to work in creating dinner for them. The sound grew softer as he drifted off, the warmth of the fire getting to him.

-------------------------------------

Hearing a tray hit the coffee table Aoshi snapped his eyes open, a little startled at the interruption and found Misao standing near him. A small smile was on her lips, slightly apologetic from waking him. She handed him a large bowl filled with steamed rice and stir-fried vegetables. He took a set of chopsticks from her and blinked silently as she placed part of the blanket over his legs, trying to not feel the way her small hands patted the material against his thigh as she tucked it between his left one and the arm of the chair.

"It's getting colder, so I thought we should share the blanket while we ate." Aoshi received a closed lipped smile and didn't say anything to that. He froze from placing a mouthful of food into his mouth as Misao dragged her chair closer, placing the other half of the blanket over her and then began to eat herself. They sat side by side, eating their large meals and while Misao had water, she had brought a pot of green tea for him. They both sat in companionable silence (for once) and stared into the fire, metal chopsticks clinking every now and then against the rim of their bowls.

As Misao was the first to finish, Aoshi being a much slower eater then her, she glanced over at him and then back to the fire and then once more over at him.

"If you have something to say, you should say it." He voiced softly as he'd caught several of her silent glances throughout the dinner they shared. He placed a carrot into his mouth just as he glanced to the side to watch Misao's lips part open.

"You're a bastard you know that." That had definitely startled Aoshi as he diverted his gaze to Misao's narrowed look. "All this time you could speak Japanese and yet you didn't say a thing. You had me think you were a Westerner." She was seriously pouting at him…and looking oh so adorable in doing so as her arms were folded over his shirt, the baggy material parting open against her slender neck and collar bones. Aoshi had to compose himself.

"I never said I couldn't speak or understand Japanese, you assumed I didn't. There is a difference." Misao wanted to bite back a remark but her throat closed shut on her. He did have a point.

"Still, that was very mean of you." She mumbled out, loosing the fight to be angry with him.

"You only say that because you are embarrassed."

"I AM EMBARRASSED!" Misao yelled and then quickly pulled the blanket to her chin as she had it resting on her up drawn knees once more. "You heard…everything I said." Her voice became soft, meek even and Aoshi let off a sigh. Yet again her adorableness was messing with him.

"I won't bring anything up about what you said." Aoshi shifted in the cane chair to look directly at Misao, observing as one of her sapphire eyes cracked open to glance over at him. "I promise." When she nodded her head, Aoshi went back to eating the last of his rice. When he was finished, he had to lean between the both of them to place the empty bowl on the coffee table, his body moving closer to Misao's blanketed one and she couldn't help but breathe in his musky scent. Aoshi poured himself a cup of tea and brought the steaming liquid to his lips, rearranging himself back into the chair.

"So, ah, how'd you come up with the penname Shi-kun?" Misao once again tried to make small talk with him. She didn't think he was one for chatting but she had to try right?

"It is what my sister usually calls me."

"That's really sweet."

"Sometimes…" His eyes found Misao's tilted head and Aoshi felt compelled in some strange way to elaborate further. "Its odd still being called that when one is 28 and the older sibling by four years."

"Don't think like that. It just means she loves you very much." Misao listened to a soft 'hmm' come from his closed lips as though he wasn't too sure about that. She couldn't help but shrug and then chat away once more. It was after all, within her nature to be chatty. "I sometimes wish I had siblings so I'd hear endearing words like that from them."

"Only child?"

"Yes. The only family I have left is my adoptive grandfather. I lost my parents and grandfather when I was very young, so I can barely remember what they look like. Jiya was an old friend of my grandfathers and took me in when I had no one else."

"I'm sorry…" Aoshi watched Misao wave her hand absently.

"Its okay, I've had a wonderful upbringing. Those that run the Onsen down the mountain have become my family. I love them very much, though sometimes Okon and Omasu really work me like a freaking machine!" Misao fumed and she was surprised when a quiet chuckle resonated through the room, her large eyes focused on Aoshi as one of his hands had risen to try and conceal the deep rumble from within his chest.

"You…are an interesting person Misao." All Misao could do was lightly blush. It sounded so wonderful to hear him laugh and then compliment her at the same time.

"Ah, you're not so bad yourself." Misao mumbled in return.

"Handsome I would think."

"You said you wouldn't bring anything up!" Misao couldn't help but screech as she leaned forward, lightly smacking the author before her, trying to not feel the warmth of the blush on her cheeks. She stopped instantly when his hands had caught her wrists and their eyes locked. There was a soft lopsided grin against his mouth, Misao finding out that he seemed to enjoy embarrassing her. Turning her head away in a sulking motion, her heart began to pound heavily when his hand lost grip of her right wrist and instead glided those very fingers against her cheek, turning her head back towards him. Misao gulped when those fingers tilted her chin up, his deep green eyes peering down into her own, his face leaning ever so closer as though any second now he would press his mouth heatedly against her own.

"It is getting late." Aoshi throatily murmured as he rose from his chair, bending slightly over as he effortlessly scooped up Misao. She was instantly stiff within his arms…and very light too. He glanced into her extremely wide gaze and started for the stairs heading towards his bedroom.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" She was back to her fiery self it seemed, as she wriggled within his firm grip, trying to break from his firm hold of her.

"Taking you to bed." Aoshi had to conceal a chuckle that wished to escape his chest (never having felt like he could feel this free before) at the way she froze once more, those eyes starring up at him, her porcelain cheeks stained unbelievably red.

"You…I…we…I mean…" Aoshi now confirmed she could definitely be rendered speechless at his actions. His foot pushed the bedroom door open and he placed her gently onto the mattress. "NO WE CAN'T! I…I'M YOUR MAID!" That instantly stopped Aoshi's good mood at being able to tease Misao and knowing instantly she would bite back at him. She was buried within the red blanket, a sort of frightened look on her face and his light grin disappeared instantly.

"You are not my maid." Aoshi grit out, hating the fact that Misao seemed to think of herself as his fucking servant! Though he hadn't done much to help her out over the couple days she'd been here though. "I was only teasing Misao. You are, after all, very easy to tease."

"Bastard…" Misao growled out and leaned into the pillows on the bed.

"No matter how experienced you are with your hiking, I will not allow you to leave in such weather." As though to emphasise Aoshi's rational thinking, a loud clap of thunder cracked heavily over the house, making the windows rattle and Misao jump in surprise.

"You can have the bed, I shall take the spare futon in the closet downstairs." She observed him move about the room, grabbing clean clothes and then he headed for the door.

"U-Um take this with you." Misao kicked the blanket from her body, rushing over to thrust it into his hands. "Y-You might get cold on your own."

"Then would you allow me to sleep up here with you so I won't get cold?" Aoshi had no idea where this kind of flirtatious behaviour was coming from, but didn't mind it as it truly messed with Misao…and in a good way he hoped. He felt his lips twitch as she began to bite her bottom lip once more.

"You're teasing me again…right?" Aoshi bent slightly over her short height, taking a quick glance into her sapphire eyes as he leaned in close, lips brushing against her earlobe as he murmured goodnight to her. When he straightened up, pulling the door closed he felt slightly cocky that her cheeks reddened at the mere touch of his lips against her lobe and the sultriness of his voice drifting into her ear.

For the first time in a long time Aoshi felt like he could truly be himself again…with a little extra character of course. He pulled out the futon, grabbing one of the spare cushions as a pillow and began to undress within the firelight. To think he had a woman just upstairs, a complete stranger no less and he wanted her…so very much he did. The firelight greedily crept over his bronze skin as Aoshi pulled on a long sleeved plain black shirt and lifted a pair of black slacks up his legs to have them rest loosely against his hips. He needed to force his bodily functions to calm down. This is exactly how he started his supposed relationship with Tomoe, falling heavily and quickly within it, mainly basing it purely on sex alone and not thinking things over. He would not screw up like that again, especially with someone like Misao, someone who was the complete opposite to Tomoe.

"Oyasuminasai…" Aoshi murmured and got into the futon, pulling the blankets over his body. Tomorrow would come quicker then he thought and for once Aoshi anxiously awaited its arrival as his eyes slipped closed.

The usually in tune Aoshi never did take note of Misao departing from the entranceway and head silently back upstairs.

-------------------------------------

**(To be continued…)**


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------

Misao woke to hear birds chirping and glanced down at her watch to read it was 8 in the morning. It took her a couple minutes to realise where she was and she stretched her arms above her head and let off a loud yawn. Under all these wintry blankets and the type of material the shirt was made from, it had made her sweat terribly, so she'd ridden herself of the shirt during the night and dove deeply back into slumber. Misao laid back against the pillows, taking in a deep breath of the intoxicating scent of the author who was currently making quite the racket downstairs.

That instantly made Misao rise from the bed and she dressed into the green shirt once more. She made sure all buttons were done up, unable to help the way it gapped in the front since it was a man's shirt. She padded quietly down the stairs and headed for the kitchenette. Peering around the entranceway Misao grinned at finding Aoshi standing over the hot plate with hands on hips, still wearing his plain black attire he had slept in. She fought the blush down as she'd accidentally caught him changing last night. She had been ready to say something, but watching him pull the shirt from his body, the firelight dancing over his well toned and muscled body instantly made her throat close up. She completely forgot what she was going to say, her eyes watching the way his hands placed his clothing on and then he murmured goodnight and she was out of there, back upstairs and thinking very naughty thoughts for quite some time.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu…" Misao voiced softly, grabbing his attention as his head turned to look over his broad shoulder. All he did was nod in kind and turned his eyes back to the frying pan. Misao padded inside, standing next to him to see what he was making and saw he was frying some eggs. "Are you making me breakfast?" It came out as a slight surprise as Misao peered up into those deep green mysterious eyes.

"I'm making _us_ breakfast." Aoshi corrected as he pulled the pan off the hot plate and scooped out the four eggs onto buttered toast. That response got the glow back in Misao's cheeks as she moved around the preparation bench and sat on one of the stools. It was almost like they were a couple holidaying up here.

"Eat before it gets cold." Aoshi muttered as he turned to place the pan into the sink to do later. He sat on the other side of the bench and ate his own breakfast.

"You're up awfully early."

"You might not believe it, thanks to yesterday, but I am usually a morning person. I haven't been as I'm…dealing with some issues at the moment." Aoshi had been waiting for Misao to curiously ask him what kind of issues he was going through but she said nothing and bit into a second slice of toast.

"I've been wondering…" Misao began, but quickly finished her mouthful before saying more. "…how can a sporadic author afford a place like this?"

"I'm not just an author Misao, but this place doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to my Uncle Hiko."

"Hiko? Hmm, Hiko… Where have I heard that name from?" Aoshi listened to Misao mutter to herself, her face slightly scrunched and he was certain the wheels were turning in that head of hers as she began to think over his Uncle's name.

"Hiko Seijuro. He's a famous potter."

"Ah, now I know him! He's the guy that randomly shows up at the Onsen on occasions. Okon is madly in love with him!" Misao grinned cheekily. "I just love to tease her when he shows up at the Aoi-ya for sake."

"The Aoi-ya?"

"Oh, it's the restaurant I own alongside Jiya, down at the Onsen. You should come down sometime and eat there. Shiro and Kuro are awesome cooks."

"I have no doubt about that."

"Eh?"

"They taught you correct?"

"They did."

"Then they are, because you are as well." Aoshi witnessed a soft look flash through Misao's eyes as she lightly smiled her thanks at him. They ate in silence once more and just as Misao stared over at Aoshi, he having picked up his green tea to sip at it, the words flew from her lips before her brain caught up with them.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Intense green had her full attention as Aoshi stared over at her. "Um, well, what I mean is… for a walk. These…err…issues you speak of, maybe some walking and…err…fresh air will help you a bit." When he didn't speak, Misao waved her hand and let off a small laugh. "Oh, don't listen to anything I say, I'm just rambling. I do that a lot, so if you catch me doing so, just tell me to shut up."

"I will…"

"Eh?"

"Go walking with you. However…"

"However?" Misao repeated quietly.

"You do not have proper attire." Aoshi observed the familiar pink hue brush across Misao's cheeks.

"Well I realise that!" She fumed on the stool, arms crossed under her plump breasts. "Our walk doesn't have to be right this second. If you give me an hour to clean up the mess I made last night and then a couple more so I can get to the Onsen and back we can go then. While I'm gone you can bathe and stuff."

"Not going to spy on me this time?" Misao had caught the twitch of his lips and poked her tongue out at him giving him her own reply before leaving the room altogether.

"I wasn't spying you big meanie."

-------------------------------------

With the floorboards clean from dried mud stains, Misao had slipped back into her previous attire, which was still soggy and wet from the rain. She let off a small wave to the tall author who stood on the porch watching her leave and once out of his sight Misao ran down the road, a new spring in her step.

-------------------------------------

Aoshi worked away on his painting, now dressed in baggy faded blue jeans and a red shirt with the first two buttons undone as well as the very bottom one. His hair was still lightly damp from his bath, but he'd felt more refreshed then ever and began to debate on whether it was the cold bath or his current company. Misao seemed like a beacon of light these couple of days, helping him, but not knowing this as he finally rose from a small amount of darkness just to be up and making something to eat. Usually he'd stick to his green tea and that was it. He'd washed the dishes for her, much to Misao's surprise and he'd dryly commented that he wasn't completely useless and she had left him be to mop the floorboards.

Just as Aoshi brushed some more orange into the sky of his painting, he listened to the screen door creak open and looked down at his watch. Time sure had passed quickly when he got stuck into his work. He placed down his paintbrush and headed for the door, opening it just to find Misao at the entrance with a medium sized backpack on her shoulders and this time appropriately dressed in black cargo pants, hiking boots and an olive green tank top. She grinned over at him, he catching her eyes doing a quick scale of his body before they rose to his once more.

"Ready to go?"

"Aa…" Aoshi murmured, he too doing a quick glance over her body, but Misao missing it as she'd turned away from him. Her cargo pants sat loosing against her hips and her tank top rested against her slender but firm abdomen area, showing off pale milky skin when she twisted and moved her arms up. Aoshi shook his head and bent to place on a pair of black sneakers, picking up a flat black bag to place it over his head to rest the strap on one shoulder and then once again rose to his feet. The screen door clacked behind them as they silently made their way down the stairs and Aoshi followed Misao as she turned to the right, not even following the driveway to the dirt road. He kept his mouth shut, deciding to trust Misao, as he was certain she knew what she was doing.

-------------------------------------

They had walked for a full hour, Misao having started her rants on how long she'd been hiking for and where she'd been all over this mountain range. He'd watched her awkwardly blush as she told him to tell her to shut up if he didn't want to listen to her rambles, but Aoshi wouldn't have any of it. He had decided that he liked listening to Misao and her rambles and he'd nod every now and then as she kept talking, pointing out different wildlife species to him. It was completely different from what he knew.

"Are you sure it is safe Misao?" Aoshi voiced as he looked up a steep rock face in their pathway, as Misao had wanted to take him somewhere special.

"Well, I'm certain there are a few loose rocks, but we'll go slowly and where I've climbed is where you place your hands and feet alright?" He nodded once and was certain that backpack looked like it was ready to topple her over, but she strapped it tighter to her lithe frame and began climbing, the weight of it not being a problem for her. His observing eyes caught all the nocks and crannies Misao placed her hands and feet against and slowly climbed after her. He was certain that she was testing his fitness level.

"Are you alright Aoshi-san?" Misao murmured, one foot sleeping slightly as rocks chipped away. He coughed lightly, not being fast enough to close his right eye as some dust was caught in it now.

"I'm sorry! We aren't too far from the top now. Just a little more." Aoshi kept climbing, one eye closed and once his hands hit the surface, he pulled himself half up, hooked his right leg over the edge and then flipped so he rolled onto the rocky surface. He was looking up at the blue sky, the sun currently hiding behind several passing clouds. His vision was taken up with Misao at his side, her frowning eyes looking down at him. "Don't open your eye." He watched her turn from him as she rummaged through that backpack of hers. She pulled out a small kit and popped the lid. It was a first aid kit. Misao pulled out the small clear bottle used for flushing out your eyes, in case of foreign objects being stuck in them, and came back over to Aoshi.

"Its alright, I can do it myself." He sat up, resting heavily on his elbows as they dug into the rocks beneath him, but he was pleasantly surprised when Misao stood over his form, her feet against his hips as she bent over him. Her soft voice told him to tilt his head back, Aoshi feeling one of Misao's delicate hands press at the back of his neck while the other held the eye washer.

"This will feel a little strange, but please bare with it." Aoshi quirked his lips slightly as the first bit of coolness rushed to his eye. The way she spoke was as if the world had caved in and it was her fault. Aoshi cracked his eye open slightly, so the rush of water could get to whatever the hell was disrupting his vision. Misao's hand had left the back of his neck, her slender fingers brushing against his eyelid as she lifted it up. Instinctively Aoshi wanted to close his right eye, the water was giving off a slight burning sensation but he endured it all until the bottle was completely empty. Misao packed away the empty bottle and brought out a damp cloth and handed it to Aoshi.

"Thanks…" He murmured as he brushed it over his face, wiping away the loose earth that had fallen on him. Once he was finished he handed it back to Misao and sat up properly. He slowly opened his right eye and blinked several times. His vision was fine.

"Ready?" Green met blue and then glanced to the hand that was placed out for him to take to get up off the ground.

"Aa…"

"Close your eyes though."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Aoshi let off a slight sigh and decided to humour Misao as he obeyed her request. She pulled him up, with much effort and then slowly guided his cautious steps towards…somewhere. He felt his arm brush some bushes and was determined to take a peak when Misao stopped, moved behind him and pushed him a little forward. "Okay, open!" She voiced with much enthusiasm and Aoshi did as she ordered of him.

The view literally made him speechless. To see the endless mountain range, covered with nature's beauty, the sun beaming down upon patches of it, while the clouds kept several areas in the dark…it just blew the mind. Birds flew above the forest canopy, sailing through the sky thanks to the cool breeze that drifted by. It was awe inspiring and instantly made Aoshi want to pull out a chair and sit on this very spot, lost in endless pleasant thoughts for the remainder of the day.

"Misao?"

"Mm?"

"Do you mind…leaving me be for a moment?"

"Not at all. I'll be just through the brush when you're done." Misao turned away, moving back through the foliage and to where she left her backpack. She bent down and began rummaging through it, pulling out this and that from within.

-------------------------------------

Aoshi sat back down on the ground and dangled his legs over the cliff edge. He opened his bag and pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil. He also brought out his sharpener and sharpened the pencil as he gazed around. He didn't want to draw scenery, as he'd done that many times over, but just being here, in the open air, feeling refreshed and free, Aoshi placed pencil to paper and began drawing the foliage around him. He took in the different shapes of the leaves, the way the sun placed shadows over their strange texture. Several bushes around him were blooming with different wild flowers and he quickly sketched them out, flipping over the pages once he'd filled them up enough. It was as though he couldn't stop. Fluttering amongst the bushes to his right, made Aoshi turn away from the cliff-side and crawl quietly over. He pulled several bushes away and came upon a nesting Kingfisher. Its beady eyes darted over at him, but did not move from its cosy nest. Once again Aoshi was kneeling, sketchbook on his legs and right hand fluttering over the page as he sketched out the slightly annoyed Kingfisher before him. Once he was done he quietly left, placing the branches back over so the bird could have some privacy.

Aoshi was once again standing at the cliff edge, eyes looking down into the endless trees below. Resting his book on the ground Aoshi stretched his arms above his head, eyes glancing up at his hand and at the piece of jewellery glinting in the afternoon sunlight. He took in a deep breath and pulled off the gold wedding band from his left ring finger. In the beginning he didn't want to remove it, as it would close off a chapter within his life that he was not ready to let go of. Walking backwards, away from the edge, Aoshi looked down at the band Tomoe had given him. His eyes set and he began running towards the edge.

-------------------------------------

Misao had been setting up their lunch when she dropped the water bottle at hearing a yell come from behind her and through the foliage of where she had left Aoshi. She got up at top speed, scratching skin on her forearms as she ploughed through the bushes and into the small clearing, breathing hard and wide eyes set on cliff edge. Her hand was at her heart; Misao sighing in relief as Aoshi was still standing there, his hand now lowering towards his side.

"A-Are you okay?" Misao breathlessly voiced, her heart returning to its usual beat as Aoshi turned to look back at her. There was just something about him, like something had changed in the hour or so she had left him be. Aoshi closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in another deep breath before scooping up his book and heading towards Misao.

"I'm fine." He murmured and once he was in step with Misao, he glanced down at her scrutinising gaze and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Actually, I feel great." He watched her grin at him as they once again made their way through the foliage and Aoshi stopped as he looked at what Misao had done. She'd set up a picnic blanket on the ground and had laid out lunch for them. Two large bentos were out and within them were various foods to eat. There was bottled water that currently lay on its side and what also seemed like freshly squeezed juice in another bottle. There were a couple of apples and oranges and also some homemade baked biscuits in a tin.

"Here is your bowl and chopsticks" Misao spoke as she placed it on a side of the blanket Aoshi could sit on. Misao was already grabbing some sushi rolls and popping them into her bowl before filling it up with other morsels. "Come on, don't just stand there. Eat with me. Compliments from the Aoi-ya and the best damn chefs ever!" Aoshi sat down, sketchbook at his side and began to fill up his own bowl. He stole the last 3 sushi rolls before Misao could devour them and little by little tried everything within the bentos until his stomach was screaming for him to stop. Misao was right. The food was excellent.

"Phew, I'm stuffed!" She was leaning back against her backpack, a baseball cap on her head and shielding her from the rays of the sun. She brought out some wipes and handed him one before placing it across her mouth and then over her hands. "Was it good?"

"Very much so." Misao nodded in agreement again and then sighed contently, her eyes lost within the sky as clouds drifted by.

"You'd make an excellent tour guide." Blue met green as Aoshi had unsuspectingly voiced his thoughts aloud. Misao sat up at his words and offered him another glass of juice, which Aoshi nodded in kind. He began to scrape some leftovers from their bowls back into the bentos and closed the lids on them.

"Why do you say that?" Misao questioned back as she took the bentos, bowls and cutlery from Aoshi and placed them into plastic bags before going back into her backpack.

"You are very relaxing to be around. And your knowledge of the surroundings in the Yamanashi Prefecture is quite extensive. For someone like me, its very interesting."

"Wow, praised by a famous author, this I have got to gloat about."

"I'm serious." Aoshi listened to Misao laugh and wave her hand at him, but he had caught her happy and slightly embarrassed blush as well.

"Okay, okay, I understand." Misao divided up the fruit and the biscuits and placed the tin back into her bag. Aoshi finished off his juice and she placed the glasses into a protective padded bag before squishing it into her sack as well. "I was going to be one you know."

"Hmm?"

"A tour guide." Misao began peeling an orange, eyes trained on what she was doing (since she was doing it with a knife) as she continued to talk. "I was born in Kyoto and staying with one of Jiya's old friends there. He was already up at the Onsen with Okon and Omasu running the place. It had been left to Okon and Omasu from a distant relative that had passed away. I was happy in Kyoto, doing what I wanted to do, getting the degree I so desperately wanted, but things don't exactly work out as you hope."

"Oh?"

"Mm, Jiya got sick, so I quit going to University and left Kyoto and came here to look after him. While he was in hospital in Kofu and sometimes transferred to Tokyo, I helped run the Aoi-ya. And here I am."

"You do not miss your old life?"

"At first I did, but then I remember those around me, those that truly cared and took care of me when I was little and that's when I think 'yeah, its okay, this is where I'm meant to be. It's my turn to look after him now' and just got on with it. Jiya always told me to go back, to do what I wanted, but in the end, what I wanted was right in front of me." Misao's eyes met Aoshi's as she smiled over at him. "Having my family around me is what I wanted most. If Jiya was not there then it would feel very empty."

"Is he alright now?"

"He's not a hundred percent healthy and Omasu always takes him to Tokyo every couple of months to have check ups, but he's doing a lot better then what he used to be like. Though I'm always reassured that he's getting back to his usual self when I catch him trying to chat up young ladies who are young enough to be his granddaughters." Aoshi let off a slight chuckle as Misao giggled before placing a slice of orange into her mouth.

"He sounds like quite a character." Aoshi responded and took the offered slice of orange from Misao and popped it into his mouth.

"I'll introduce you to him one day. You can share tea with him since he likes green tea like you do. Though he's quite the lover of sake as well, even though he's not meant to drink it."

"No sake, but I'll take the offer of tea…one day." The two of them split the orange as Misao kept breaking off a piece for herself and then handing slices to Aoshi. Blue eyes finally fell onto the book beside Aoshi's crossed legs.

"What's that?" Aoshi followed the waving of Misao's hand as they fell upon his book.

"It's a sketchbook." He responded blandly and observed Misao make a face at him.

"I realise that smart ass, but what's it for?" He grinned lightly at the 'smart ass' comment and dryly commented once more.

"For sketching." He received a thump on the arm for that one and Misao's scowl. It was nice to just be able to chat like this with someone. "I'm not just a 'sporadic author' as you put it Misao. I also draw, paint and sculpt using clay."

"Cool." Was her one word answer before thunder rumbled through the darkening sky. "Hmm, we better call it a day before we get rained on." Aoshi stood up and folded the picnic blanket for Misao. She rolled it up and stuffed it into her bag and pulled it onto her shoulders, clipping it back in place. "Lets be off."

"Aren't we going back that way?" Aoshi pointed to where they came up.

"Are you crazy? It's like a death trap going down. There's always another way so it won't take long to find it."

"If there is another way, then why did we go up that steep section?"

"To test your fitness of course." Misao grinned cheekily back at the frowning Aoshi. He knew it. Misao was gaily swinging her arms wider then usual for walking pace and he strode forward, catching one of her hands in his.

"Bitch…" Aoshi murmured, green catching laughing blue as Misao gave him a toothy smile.

"Bastard…" Her hand gripped his a little tighter and they made there way back towards the lake house.

-------------------------------------

The two of them sat on the stairs on the porch, Misao on the top one on the porch leaning against the right post and Aoshi on the second step, leaning against the stair railing. They were watching the light shower before them. Aoshi sipped green tea and Misao was munching on one of the butter biscuits Okon had made. They'd gotten back to the house before it fell and were sitting amongst the sereneness and basking in their company. Misao's eyes were watching Aoshi now, the way his shoulders were slumped, his eyes half lidded.

"You look a lot better."

"What?" Those intense orbs had caught her gaze and she was stuck within them, unable to break away from his stare.

"This person right here, this has got to be the real you. When I first arrived you looked like the walking dead."

"That's probably because I was."

"I'm certain that your issues are being lifted and taken care of now."

"And you say this because?" Misao had shifted forward, eyes not leaving Aoshi's, but her hand lifted up, fingers brushing over the ones that rested against his abdomen. Misao picked up Aoshi's left hand, very much the way a gentleman would to a lady and lightly brushed her thumb over the dent and paler skin on his ring finger.

"The ring you wore here…is no longer present." Aoshi pulled his hand away from Misao's smooth skin and folded his arms over his chest, hiding his fingers from view. "I'm sorry for intruding." Misao mumbled and shifted away, resting her back against the post once more. She trained her eyes back on the falling rain.

"I'm currently going through a divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"There is no need for you to apologise."

"Maybe there is a chance for reconciliation?"

"I'd never take that lying bitch back! Ever!" Misao's eyes grew wide, just as Aoshi's had, his hand having fisted and he smashed it into the weak wooden steps, splintering the last step slightly…and probably bruising his skin too. "I apologise…for my outburst."

"No, you are entitled to do it, since she has hurt you this much."

"That doesn't mean I should direct this anger onto you."

"I thought you were venting, not directing it at me." Misao gave Aoshi a small smile as she shifted in her sitting position on the porch and this time placed her back against the left post, her left side against Aoshi's right side. "Venting is always good I say. It helps get it out of your system, especially if its been brewing there for a long time. You could vent right now, if you wished to."

"You would…let me do so?" It was very adorable the way his voice softened, becoming almost hesitant, as though opening up to someone could cost him quite a lot.

"I'm all ears." Misao replied softly. She had wondered when was the last time someone had comforted him through his divorce process and decided that because she was sitting on the top step, it making her taller then him in their current position, she had the right to place her arm over his shoulders in a friendly manner. She was glad he hadn't tensed at all and in fact slouched in his posture, growing comfortable with her at his side.

"Alright…"

-------------------------------------

**(To be continued)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Romancing the Artist**

By: Shin Sankai

-------------------------------------

"I'd only just become a professional artist. I was doing my first exhibition when I met Tomoe.

"Tomoe being your…"

"Mm, she's a singer and actress." Aoshi cut Misao off.

"That's an odd choice for a wife…err…ex-wife."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling I get from being around you. You're quite mellow, someone who would hate to be forced to go to lavish events. Not to mention you're quite a strong individual, though if not a little shy at times and someone so popular as she…and maybe demanding at that…wouldn't suit your needs."

"In the beginning it was never about our characters matching."

"Oh?" Misao glanced down at Aoshi, noticing how close they were sitting as he looked up at her, those hypnotising green eyes of his looking intently into her own. "Oh…" Misao mumbled and hoped that her cheeks weren't red enough for Aoshi to take notice of them.

"No matter where I was her entourage would find me. Even if I was working on something important it didn't matter to her. My work wasn't her concern. When she was free, it was fine to have me around, but when that time passed I was cast aside until the next time it would happen. It became quite a routine and in the end I didn't seem to care how much it affected my work…or my personal relationships with others." Misao felt Aoshi shift and removed her arm from his shoulder, allowing him to sit up properly as his eyes trained on the downpour occurring around their sheltered selves. "I was having constant arguments with my Uncle and my relationship with my sister was at an all time low. She was trying to tell me that Tomoe was no good for me, but I never listened."

"No one does when they are in love."

"Love…? I guess that is what everyone calls it, but it sure as hell didn't feel like it though."

"Probably because you've never experienced it whole-heartedly before."

"And you're such an expert?" Misao gulped as she began to think she offended Aoshi. His tone of voice had darkened slightly after all.

"Love is a universal feeling, but its experienced in many different ways, by everyone around the world. Though I must admit, I've never been in a lot of relationships, I do know that love goes far beyond the bedroom." Misao's shoulders lost their tension when she felt Aoshi let off a bitter chuckle as he slouched against her side once more. "If I were to fall in love again, I would hope it would be with someone who would consider me their equal. Someone who at the most crucial stages could let go of their own ego for once, look past their own neediness and recognise me as an individual with my own needs."

"You've been in love?"

"Mm, he was my high school sweetheart." Aoshi's eyebrows furrowed as he stole a glance up at Misao. "We grew up around the same neighbourhood and started going out when I was 13. It was also easy to have a relationship since we were so alike and the same age too. He was my very first love, my very first everything actually, but as time passed I noticed he began to change. Maybe I was changing too, but I felt like I was still me, but he became very possessive, very needy that I couldn't breathe at times. I wanted my own life. I also wanted to share one with him, but he didn't want that at all. My life was meant to be all about him and nothing else. The clincher for the rapidly diminishing relationship ended up being Jiya falling ill. He told me not to go, told me he needed me to stay with him."

"If he were really a man he should have had no problems with you going to be with your grandfather. If he'd known you at all he would of realised that family is everything to you."

"You catch on pretty quick. Now, we aren't talking about my hapless love life, but yours so get to it." She nudged him and observed one side of his lips quirk slightly.

"Truthfully I haven't had that many relationships." Aoshi glanced up once more to catch the disbelieving look on Misao's face and quirked his lips slightly. "I know it's difficult to believe, with my handsomeness and all, but it is the truth." He received a light smack on the arm for bringing up her previous comment once more. "I'd never paid attention to the entertainment industry and I didn't think someone would be interested in me from there either. I thought I was too plain for anyone to even take a second glance at me." Misao snorted at the comment. "What?"

"You plain? Give me a break." When those green orbs were locked on her blue ones once more Misao's heartbeat increased. "Ah, um, that is to say, you might think you're plain, but I bet there are several women out there that find you quite intriguing."

"I hope you will explain yourself more thoroughly."

"Please don't make me." Misao hunched slightly, feeling her cheeks redden.

"Wait, are we going back to my handsomeness again?"

"Shut up…"

"I do not mean to embarrass you Misao, but you are the very first woman to ever openly – accidentally at first – call me handsome, repeatedly I might add. Its an interesting feeling I've never been able to experience before."

"Err…okay…" Misao cleared her throat. "Handsomeness aside, that's not the only characteristic that women look upon. You have several that trigger a beacon in women to take a better look at you." The way he stared at her, so openly, almost innocently was extremely adorable that it made Misao's heart swell. "You might not know this, but there is an air of danger about you that women would find stimulating. Even if you don't mean to give it off, the aura you possess, your attire, the coolness and calmness in your strides, the way you sometimes walk and stare as though not having a care in the world, it draws people in wanting to know whom this person is, what's lurking beneath the surface. The richness and deepness within your voice, it sends shivers down the spine. The way you can look upon someone, stare straight through them; make them freeze on the spot as though you were undressing them with your haunting gaze, it can be quite electrifying. Then there is the fact that you not being much of a talker unless you deem it fit to speak your opinion would drive a woman crazy in wanting to know what was turning in that head of yours."

"Are these…your feelings towards me?" Misao's eyes grew insanely wider as once again Aoshi's face had drawn closer to her own. She could even feel his breath against her lips. Misao was dangerously being drawn into the fragile life that belonged to Aoshi and quickly stood up, narrowly missing smacking their noses together as she jumped to her feet.

"You know what we need?"

"Wh-What?" Aoshi had been surprised by Misao's sudden jolt away from him, but had been more shocked at himself for becoming addicted to the way Misao's voice flowed, to the way her lips moved as she spoke her opinion about him.

"A bath." That had not been what Aoshi was thinking.

"A bath?"

"That and a nice hot meal as well."

"Okay." Aoshi blinked as Misao's hand was out, wishing to help him up from his seated position.

"I want you to pack a bag."

"Why?"

"You're coming to stay at the Onsen." Misao watched Aoshi's lips part but she cut in just as she pulled him to his feet. "No buts either. You're in need of a large meal, a soothing bath; some much needed entertainment to get your mind of many things and friendly faces. The Onsen happens to provide all of this. I will not take no for an answer either, for if you try and rebuttal I'll have to think of ways to knock you out and drag you down there."

"I thought you wanted to hear about my hapless love life."

"In all due time it will be known to me, but for now I think you've had enough with having to relive it for today. So, what do you say?" Aoshi looked down upon Misao's smiling face, the way her eyes glittered up at him to her pinkish cheeks and the way she hopped from one foot to the other.

"As you wish." He muttered and headed inside after hearing her victorious cheer. Really, with a hopeful look on a face like that, how could he refuse?

"And be sure to pack the _clean_ clothing I folded for you too!" Aoshi shook his head at the comment as he headed upstairs.

-------------------------------------

Aoshi headed back downstairs with a duffel bag flung over one shoulder. He found Misao standing at the screen door waiting patiently for him. Her backpack was once again strapped to her body and Aoshi shut the front door and headed down the stairs with her. He observed Misao flick open a large umbrella and without a word Aoshi took it from her and placed it over their heads. Before they took off on their trek down the mountain, Aoshi took hold of Misao's left hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thank you." He was greeted with a closed eyed smile.

"Onward through the fog soldier!" Aoshi's lips quirked as he watched Misao thrust her unoccupied and fisted hand into the air. She was so genki it made him relax once more. Having someone like Misao around was allowing Aoshi to return to whom he originally was, to return to the Aoshi that he'd been before Tomoe. He walked closer to Misao, making sure the umbrella was evenly placed over their heads while he kept their hands joined as they began the slow trek down the muddy road towards the Onsen.

-------------------------------------

Aoshi hadn't been paying attention when he was driven up to Hiko's cabin, but he could see why the Onsen could be missed if you were heading up into the mountains. It was tucked away in a vast amount of forest, only having a narrow winding road directing you towards it. The buildings looked very old, but very well preserved by the new owners. Instead of heading in through the front reception area, Misao guided Aoshi around the side and towards a two-storey home that was not connected at all to the Onsen Resort. Reaching the porch steps Aoshi watched Misao take off her shoes and toed his off as well. He lent the umbrella against the porch railing and followed Misao inside.

"Tadaima!" She had yelled out and with his breath catching in his throat Aoshi waited for a response. When none came he heard Misao make a slight 'hmm' noise and followed her further into the home as he stood in a large open planned living room area.

"I guess they're all working today. Oh well, I'll get you settled into one of the guest rooms and then take you on a tour of the resort."

"I do not mean to intrude into your home Misao. I can stay as a gust of the resort if you wish."

"You are staying as a guest. And being _my_ guest you will be staying with us for free." Aoshi didn't get a chance to refuse the offer as Misao had taken his duffel bag and headed down another corridor towards an end room. "This will be your room."

"Where is yours?" He hadn't meant to ask the question, but it just slipped out.

"Upstairs, directly above this one." He stood in the doorway, watching as Misao pried open the shutters of the window and then went to slide open the shoji which led out to a garden. "This will be your own personal sanctuary while you're staying here. It a perfect place to calm the body and ease the mind." Aoshi stepped over towards the shoji and looked out into the flourishing garden. Butterflies fluttered from flower to flower and birds danced within the cloudy sky. For now the rain had eased and Aoshi took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the crispness in the air.

"When Omasu finds out you're here she'll practically wait on you hand and foot. She's quite the mother hen."

"Misao-chan, are you home?"

"Ah, speak of the devil." Aoshi watched Misao walk to the doorway and poke her head out. "I brought a guest." It didn't take long for Aoshi to meet Omasu and just as Misao said, she began to fuss over him instantly. It started with her placing his belongings away to practically pushing him back down the hallway and into the living room to have a nice cup of tea. While Aoshi quietly sipped away at his tea, sitting in one of the plush lounge chairs, his eyes followed Misao and Omasu as they darted from different rooms; talking about some of the guests they obviously had staying at the Onsen. His eyes drew towards a framed picture sitting on the entertainment cabinet and he got up to have a closer look at it. It was an image of a young Misao wearing a flowery kimono and playing in the fallen autumn leaves. She looked quite adorable in traditional attire.

"I bet you could do with some freshening up Aoshi-san." Aoshi glanced over at Omasu who stood grinning at him in a plain green kimono. He'd never seen a lot of women in kimonos before but he guessed it was normal attire for those that worked and owned an Onsen. "How about I show you to the men's public baths? You can relax there and unwind for as long as you like. I'm sure being with Misao-chan, listening to her prattle away, hasn't been easy."

"HEY!" Aoshi eyes darted to the stairs and they locked on Misao. She was standing on the bottom step dressed in a kimono of her own. The colours reflected within her eyes as Aoshi gazed upon her. She was dressed in blues and greens, her long blue-black hair had been woven into a loose bun atop her head, held there by two shiny black chopsticks, one with a small blue glittery butterfly hanging from it. Her face was laced with light makeup making her look even older then what she was. She'd been adorable in the picture, but looking upon her now, he'd never seen such a vision before.

"Ah, hi… A bit different from my usual attire ne?" She was grinning up at him, having walked over and Aoshi nodded his head lightly.

"A little surprising in fact. I would say you are the handsome one now."

"No, no, no…" Aoshi watched Misao 'tsk' lightly while waving one of her index fingers at him. "Its beautiful for a lady, not handsome."

"Aa, beautiful…" Misao's cheeks turned a nice hue of pink as Aoshi continued to stare silently down at her.

"Ano, Aoshi-san?" Aoshi quickly turned to stare over at a confused Omasu.

"Please show me the way towards the hot springs. I would very much like to test them out as I've heard so much about them from Misao." Omasu smiled pleasantly and walked Aoshi out of the house and towards the Resort.

-------------------------------------

Aoshi had never been to an Onsen before and although it was partly the culprit that help end his relationship with Tomoe, fleeting thoughts of the very woman left him completely as he sank into the hot water of the rock pools in the men's area of the resort. All he had on was a small flimsy white towel tied loosely around his hips, it parting open to reveal more of the skin on his right thigh as he sat within the steaming water. His upper chest was free to the cool afternoon air as he leaned back against the rocks, his arms above the water and spread out leaning on the flat rocks as well. He was starring up at the cloudy sky, several clouds parting to change colours as the sun began to sink past the horizon. At the soothing sounds of flowing water, trees swaying, Aoshi's eyes began to close of their own accord.

-------------------------------------

The shaking of his shoulder made Aoshi dart his eyes open. An elder man was sitting on the rocks beside him, obviously having come from the water, as his skin was slightly pink from the heat.

"I think a young woman has been calling out for you young man." Aoshi quickly got to his feet, swaying lightly and caught himself on the rocks. He'd no idea how long he'd been in the water for and had no idea when he dozed off, but it would do him no good to faint on the spot. With a little help from the elder man Aoshi made it to the change rooms and sat down on a bench, taking in deep breaths to calm his spinning head. "You've got quite a catch their young man." Aoshi looked over at the elderly man as he had already dressed himself within a beige yukata. "I remember the very day when I met my wife at this Onsen over 40 years ago. I'd bumped into her in that very corridor and instantly whisked her away." Aoshi blinked at the sudden short story told to him, but gratefully bowed to the elder man as he decided to leave and inform the "young lady" that he would be out shortly.

Aoshi finally took notice that his previous clothing had all but disappeared and what sat next to him was a pair of his briefs and a black yukata. He knew that traditionally one would wear fundoshi with yukata, but the man wasn't comfortable enough to even try to place one on let alone wear one. It took him a short amount of time to tie the belt correctly, to hold his yukata closed, as he'd never worn one before and then placed a black haori over the top of it. Even as he gazed at himself within the mirror Aoshi was certain he hadn't placed the yukata on correctly as it gaped open to reveal much of his muscular chest. He shrugged and left the change room to meet a pair of warm blue eyes that smiled over at him from the opposite side of the corridor.

"Well look at you." Misao quipped as she placed her hands on her hips and looked him up and down. Aoshi in traditional wear was very appealing indeed. His hair was damn and several strands were spiked in different directions and his cheeks were lightly flushed from the steam. All in all he looked oh so handsome and very refreshed indeed.

"I am not sure if I have placed the yukata on correctly."

"You have." Misao commented and lead Aoshi away from the male hot springs.

"So why does my chest show so much?"

"Are we being shy in showing off our body?" Aoshi's eyes narrowed at Misao's teasing tone.

"No…"

"Don't worry, it's probably Omasu giving you a smaller yukata then what someone of your build should be wearing. She can appreciate handsomeness too."

"Misao-chan I know you love showing your guest off, but aren't you meant to be working in the Aoi-ya?" The two of them stopped walking and turned to look down another corridor to see an elder man starring back at them, a gentle smile etched on his wrinkled features.

"Jiya, you're so mean making me work tonight. I'm meant to be giving Aoshi a tour."

"Nonsense my girl, I can entertain Aoshi-san while you do your job." Aoshi watched as Misao pouted up at her adoptive grandfather. "And don't think that look is going to make me change my mind." Aoshi blinked as Misao huffed and stormed off in the direction of the restaurant no doubt. His eyes trailed back to the elder man who chuckled lightly. "She is so easy to tease."

"I know…" Aoshi replied without much thought. The elder man turned to look over at him properly and Aoshi bowed slightly. "I'm Shinomori Aoshi. Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"I'm Okina, Misao-chan's devoted grandfather. I'll take your thanks with a round of sake."

"Misao informed me you aren't meant to drink."

"What's a secretive drink amongst men hey?"

"Nothing if you're going to do it in front of her." Okina chuckled at Aoshi's response as they too headed towards the restaurant. "Fine, fine, how about tea instead?"

"That I can do Okina-san." He was slapped on the back and led into the restaurant area and seated at a table by Misao herself.

"Don't you pay any attention to what he says Aoshi." Misao warned him as she walked away, turning back to glare at her grandfather when he shouted he'd like sake. He knew she'd come back with tea instead, but he still couldn't help but tease his granddaughter.

-------------------------------------

Aoshi sat with Okina for hours as they chatted about this and that. The elder had asked him about his family, his job and Aoshi had watched his eyebrow arch when he stipulated he happened to be one of Misao's favourite authors. He'd offered Okina and his family a free visit to his next exhibition (even if he didn't know when that would be) and felt glad when the elder man nodded his head saying they wouldn't miss it.

The both of them during the evening had continuously stared at Misao as she mingled with the customers at the Onsen. She was very well liked and was also easily hit upon by a group of young men that had come up for the weekend. If you were a regular customer at the Onsen you wouldn't have been surprised at Okina's outburst to not touch his Misao-chan as she already had her man sitting with him. Aoshi of course had not been accustomed to this, his eyes growing slightly wide at the implication but he soon caught on as Misao came over and smacked her grandfather on the head with her ordering book. She quickly told him it was his ritual to embarrass her and then she was gone again, bringing out food orders.

-------------------------------------

The restaurant was all but deserted, leaving Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro and Misao to clean it up while Aoshi and Okina still sat at the table drinking another cup of tea.

"Misao-chan is my pride and joy."

"I can tell." Okina glanced silently over at Aoshi at his comment.

"The way you've watched her this evening, pride is evident on your facial features. It's very easy to read for someone like myself.

"I also noticed that Misao-chan has caught your attention a lot this evening as well."

"You do not miss much at all do you Okina-san."

"Not in this Onsen." The elder man cackled lightly before downing his tea, his face turning serious all of a sudden. "All I hope for is that Misao-chan is happy."

"And you think she isn't?" Aoshi tilted his head slightly as he gazed over at Okina.

"Misao-chan's a very bright young woman that could do anything in this world and yet she remains here."

"This is where she wants to be."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Trust me when I say this. Misao would rather be here then anywhere else in the world. Even if choices came to her, to allow her to go back to her studies, Misao would refuse within a blink of an eye. She wants to be here."

"And you say this because?"

"You are everything to her." Okina's eyes widened at Aoshi's words. "I don't know if she's ever told you that before, but when we went out for a picnic, she told me she wanted to be a tour guide but you becoming sick made her realise that being with her family, being with those that she loves is far more important. Life can be short and it is best to spend it with those that you love. Do you not agree to this?"

"Misao-chan, you can stop for the evening. I think you should take Aoshi-san here for a nice long stroll around the grounds."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm, he's a very nice young man. Now off you two go." He shooed the both of them out of the restaurant and Aoshi blinked at the closed shoji.

"He didn't say anything strange did he?"

"I'm not sure, but somehow I feel like I was tested."

"Tested? On what?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Misao laughed and took hold of Aoshi's hand.

"Yep, sounds like my Jiya. Now for your real tour!"

-------------------------------------

The next day found Aoshi awake before Misao. He'd gone for a stroll around the grounds that Misao had shown him last night, he being able to appreciate it in the morning light, but was interrupted by Okon coming to greet him. She informed him that a letter had come for him and he thanked her before heading back to the guest room he occupied. He was sitting on a bench on the porch and heard a knock on the main shoji to the bedroom and Misao's voice.

"Out here." He mumbled as he starred down at the opened letter.

"Did you sleep well?" Misao questioned as she stood beside the quiet Aoshi. It didn't take long for her to kneel in front of him, her eyes looking up at his glare. It was not directed at her but the scrunched letter within his hands. "Are you okay?"

"That bitch." Misao blinked at the words and knew instantly it was about Tomoe. She waited patiently for Aoshi to continue on…or at least hoped he would. Minutes ticked by and it wasn't until she placed her hands on top of his fisted ones that Aoshi seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "I have to go back to Tokyo and sign the divorce papers."

"That's good though isn't it? You'll be free of her then."

"_She _has the papers and has asked for my presence at one of her lavish parties. She's going to make it all about her again. Some huge public stunt that we are still together but in secret we'll sign the documents to terminate the marriage. I knew it wasn't going to be easy freeing myself of her."

"Oh…"

"Misao?"

"Yes?" Green eyes met blue.

"Will you come with me?" And blue widened.

-------------------------------------

**(To be continued)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Romancing the Artist**

**By: Shin Sankai**

**A/N:** Yes, I still live...surprisingly enough. After a long abandoned wait, I bring you this short chapter. I have the ending of the series pretty much all worked out, I just have to get there...so please be patient with me and thank you for reading.

* * *

"G-Go with you?" Misao shakily voiced.

"Yes."

"Wouldn't that be strange, me coming with you to sign your divorce papers?"

"Why?"

"Well, we hardly know each other for one." Misao mumbled as a reason, hands twisting nervously in front of her.

"I do understand where you are coming from however; I'd very much like it if you were there to support me." Misao eyes grew wide at the sincerity held within Aoshi's voice. His beautiful green eyes would not break from her own wide gaze, allowing her to fully understand that what he spoke was the truth. "I've met many people over the years, and you Misao, are one of the few that have ever given me a chance to say what I truly feel without judging me because of it. You have looked upon my real self and have not turned away."

"I...see..."

"If you will come then I thank you truly, but if you don't, I will understand why and not hold it against you. I shouldn't be more than a day or two so if you do not come with me, I'll be back at my Uncle's lodgement in no time."

"Alright…"

"I apologise in springing this on you so suddenly."

"Will you…let me think it over?"

"I don't leave till tomorrow, so take the time to think it over carefully." When Aoshi watched Misao nod quietly at his response, he rose from the bench and stretched.

"I am going to walk around the gardens."

"You don't want breakfast?"

"No, I will pass on the offer. I've much to think about as to how I'm going to handle tomorrow." Misao watched as Aoshi moved down the porch steps and onto the pebbled pathway. She lost sight of him when he moved around a row of trees.

The kimono clad Misao leaned forward, placing her head in her hands as she gazed at nothing in particular in front of her. She hadn't realised how long she was in the trance for until she heard her name being called. Snapping from her thoughts, Misao turned her head to see Okina looking down at her.

"What's the matter Jiya?"

"I should be asking you that question. I've been calling you to join me for breakfast. Is everything alright Misao-chan?" Misao rose to her feet and walked beside her grandfather towards the eating room.

"Would you feel weird if someone you just met asked you to go to Tokyo with them?"

"Aoshi-kun is returning to Tokyo?"

"Mm, just for a day or so. He has...business there." Misao knew her grandfather was not a silly man, but she didn't feel it was her place to fully blurt out that Aoshi was going to be a divorced man very shortly.

"And he'd like you to go with him?"

"I think he would feel calmer if someone that he is comfortable with, even if we haven't known each other for long, is beside him at such a difficult time in his life."

"Do you not want to go?"

"I am not sure if it's right of me _to_ go. What if by some chance I run into his wife? How will she react...and more importantly how will I?"

"Are you and Aoshi-kun in a relationship?"

"Ah...no, but I feel like something is there, which makes our current friendship a little bit complicated."

"First of all Misao-chan, this woman Aoshi was married to should not come into your reasoning's for going or not going. If you want to be with him, then be with him. If you want to go with him, then go. Don't let her whoever she is or was to Aoshi-kun in the past stop you and him from moving forward. And even if you do run into her, your business has nothing to do with her so you needn't feel like you have to answer any of her questions."

"I suppose..."

"I guess you could gloat that what was once hers now solely belongs to you and you wouldn't be stupid enough to turn away such a handsome and talented young man.'

"Jiya!" Misao went slightly red in the face and smacked her grandfather on the arm as he entered the eating room.

"We shall eat breakfast and you can think over it some more." Misao nodded her head, picking up her miso soup. "By the way, where is Aoshi-kun?"

"He needed to clear his head and plan for tomorrow. I am certain he is nervous about the entire ordeal."

"Well I can only imagine what is going on in that head of his, considering he is married to one of the most beautiful actresses in Japan."

"Huh?"

"Misao-chan, do you not read any magazines?" Okina questioned the perplexed Misao in exasperation.

"Am I meant to?" Misao watched as Okina rose from his seat and left the room for several moments. When he returned he came back with one of Okon's gossip magazines in hand. The elderly man flipped it to a section of the magazine and placed it in front of his granddaughter.

"This used to be Mrs Shinomori, though she didn't take Aoshi-kun's name of course." Misao wasn't as dense as her grandfather thought she was, as the times she had been to Tokyo she did see this woman's face on many advertisement boards and posters and of course on TV. She was tall, slender, had a great set of legs, beautiful to look at and to top it all off, a great set of breasts. Not only was she famous, but having that much beauty and snagging a handsome man like Aoshi, Misao began to fume in her seat. She had no idea what Aoshi himself could see in such a shallow woman. Of course Misao had never met her personally but rich or not, famous or not, cheating on your partner was definitely a big no-no in her books. The magazine Misao was currently glancing at happened to be the one that spilt the beans about Tomoe having a steamy hot affair with her co-worker.

"I apologise for being late." At the sound of Aoshi's deep voice and the shoji sliding across, the gossip magazine literally flew out of Misao's hands, slapping heavily onto the floorboards away from her and Okina sitting at the table. Her large blue eyes gazed up at him, but it appeared Aoshi hadn't taken any notice of the thrown magazine and sat down. "I couldn't pass up breakfast after all." Misao gave off a small laugh and began to thank every God that was looking over her when Okina broke into general chat mode with the oblivious author and artist.

The entire morning breakfast was going smoothly as Misao began to stack the dishes onto a large serving tray when Okon had made herself known in the most unfortunate way possible.

"Okina, what have I told you about taking my magazines?" Okon picked it up off the floor, waving it around.

"I wasn't the one who threw it." The elder man mumbled, while childishly pointing a finger across the table at Misao.

"Why would you have one of my magazine's Misao-chan?"

"Eh? Um...ano...the thing is..." Misao's palms became sweaty as she glanced between the three other occupants in the room.

"Do you mind?" Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Aoshi, his hand out asking to look upon the magazine. When Okon innocently handed it over to Aoshi, though a little confused a man as quiet as him would even think about glancing at such a magazine, Misao began to cringe once it was within his strong hands. Her observant eyes watched Aoshi look down at the cover, which had Tomoe on the front in a very small white towel leaving little to the imagination.

"That woman is a disgrace!"

"O-Okon..." Misao gasped at the older woman's unexpected words. She turned to look over at her grandfather, her eyes begging him to intervene in one of Okon's rants. Before the elder man could even get a word in, the oblivious Okon continued with her rant.

"I have been following her career for several years now and I was certain she was married, but to see this...and with a co-worker no less, it's just disgusting. It might have given her much publicity and even the hot springs as well, but I for one would never allow such a stunt to happen here. Her behaviour is very unprofessional."

"I think we get your point Okon, so can you just drop it?"

"No need to get all defensive Misao-chan, everyone is allowed to have their own opinion after all. It's like you are defending her actions."

"I am not!" Misao snapped loudly. "No matter what has occurred, it is not our place to comment, so _please_ Okon, just drop the topic."

"Alright, alright." The three watched quietly as Aoshi placed the magazine on the table, rose and quietly left the room.

"Mou, Okon, why'd you have to go on one of your rants?" Misao complained once she knew Aoshi was a safe distance away from hearing her voice.

"What do you mean?" The clueless Okon questioned the other knowing occupants, looking between Okina and Misao.

"She is his wife." Okina plainly voiced before sipping down the rest of his tea.

"She is whose wife? And who are we talking about?"

"Her!" Misao snapped, pointing directly at the cover of the magazine. "She is Aoshi's wife!" Just as Misao left the room she listened to Okon's scream of 'Okina tell me everything!' before the shoji snapped closed.

On hesitant feet, Misao made her way to the room Aoshi was staying in and tapped lightly on the shoji.

"Come in." Misao entered and found Aoshi placing his clothes back into the bag he brought with him from the lake house.

"A-Ano..." She hesitantly began but felt her voice lodge in her throat when Aoshi's eyes locked with hers.

"How long have you known whom I was speaking of?'

"About a minute before you walked in to have breakfast."

"Is that true?"

"Of course! I am not a liar!" Misao shouted and then quickly quietened down, not wanting any guests to hear their conversation considering the gardens were public access and Aoshi had the shoji completely open. "It's like Okon said, I don't read gossip magazines, I barely watch TV! I'm not as clueless as Jiya makes me out to be, as I did recognise her once I saw her face, but I never knew the two of you had a connection, let alone she is your wife!"

"I see..."

"I know you are upset, I can clearly read it within your movements, so I will leave you after I say one thing."

"And that is what exactly?"

"I'm going with you tomorrow."

"Even though you now know who she is?"

"She is no friend of mine."

"That is not what I meant."

"I know, but I will be there. I will stand at your side and watch over you as you receive your divorce papers."

"Why? How can you answer so quickly?"

"You asked me to go with you to support you in such a tough time in your life, so I will be there to make sure you get your wish...and that is to break free from her. And how can I answer so quickly? It's simple really, _you need me_." Aoshi's green eyes widened at Misao's words. "I shall see you tomorrow." The tall man watched quietly as his petite companion left him in his room. He had no idea his heart could thump that fast within his chest at hearing such straightforward yet honest words.

Down the hallway, Aoshi too had no idea that Misao's own heart was beating just as fast as his as the young woman rushed into her own room, locking herself inside and turning bright red as her own words sunk in.

Tomorrow was definitely going to be an interesting day for the both of them.

* * *

--- To be Continued ---


	8. Chapter 8

**Romancing the Artist**

**By: Shin Sankai**

A/N: For some reason this came to me as I indulged in watching the X Japan 2009 Hong Kong Concert for like the 5th time. Although Hide not there made me sad, but Hide-Plushie and how much Yoshiki hugged it was _so_ freaking cute! Anywho, onto the chapter – which I think after this there is only about 2 chapters left and it'll be finished. I think after this, the next old…and I mean _really_ old series I'll be working on is "Himura Designs". I only just noticed it has not been touched for six years! Geh!

* * *

Misao awoke to birds chirping as she lay flat on her back on her futon. She had had all sorts of dreams relating to run-ins with Aoshi's wife Tomoe as she accompanied the artist/author to sign his divorce papers. Of course some had gone quite well – her running away with Aoshi – and then others had not gone so well. She'd either been stepped on by Tomoe who had once again lured Aoshi into her spidery web or she'd embarrassed Aoshi so much that he'd left the both of them standing there watching him disappear. Misao wasn't sure which one was worse.

Her thoughts left her when she heard movement downstairs. Okon and Omasu would surely be up – probably had been for hours now, but the noise was in fact coming from the room below hers – the room Aoshi was staying in. It seemed he was packing his things, getting ready to head back to Tokyo. Misao herself rolled out of her futon, grabbed a spare set of clothing and her toiletries and headed downstairs towards the bathhouse. She had voiced that Aoshi needed her and since the sun was already shining in the sky and he was up, he probably heading towards the bathhouse or the dining room for breakfast, Misao thought it best to get ready and pack her things upon her return from bathing.

* * *

Fresh from her bath, her long blue-black hair pinned messily atop her head and donning a pair of black jeans and a red button down shirt that rested at her hips, Misao padded towards the dining room, her stomach demanding breakfast.

Sliding the shoji across Misao was greeted with stares and a round of 'good mornings'.

"Ohayo…" Misao nonchalantly replied back. She sat in her usual spot and gratefully accepted the food Shiro passed to her – he being one of the two chefs and general handyman that resided at the resort. After several mouthfuls and the fact it was far too quiet in the dining room Misao questioned the occupants, "Has Aoshi eaten breakfast yet?"

"He has indeed Misao-chan. I suggest you pick up the pace, since he informed us that his transportation to take him back to Tokyo would arrive in an hour or so."

"I'm already packed, not that I need to take much since I think we are only staying in Tokyo for one night."

"And just where will the _two_ of you be staying for the night?" Misao's eyes widened behind her soup bowl at Okon's blatant question.

"EH?" Misao squeaked out, noticing that her grandfather's eyes, plus Shiro, Kuro and Omasu's were now trained on her. "How am I supposed to know?" Misao mumbled as she shoved more food into her mouth, trying to detract the stares from her.

"Perhaps Aoshi will allow you free accommodation for the night at his place?"

"If not, I'll just go to a hotel and besides, its not like I'd sleep with him – it's hardly the occasion to try."

"You mean you've thought of sleeping with him?" A blush graced Misao's cheeks as she stood from the table.

"Thank you for the meal." As Misao left the room, trying not to listen to the snickers coming from within, she was so thankful Aoshi had beaten her to breakfast.

"Excuse me Misao-san," Misao turned to look at the elderly lady who took care of the reception area of the resort. "A guest has arrived for a Shinomori-san. He was not in the book, so I thought he would be a guest of yours"

"Ah, please show them here Akiko-san, I'll get him for them." The elder lady bowed to Misao before sliding the shoji closed.

"Within an hour my ass Jiya." Misao grumbled as she headed towards the guest room Aoshi occupied and knocked on the shoji.

"Hai," Aoshi's deep voice echoed through the paper.

"Akiko-san says a guest is here for you. I presume it's our ride to Tokyo?" The shoji slid across, Aoshi stood there with duffle bag in hand.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'll just grab my bag."

"I'll bid your family farewell for now." Misao nodded and headed upstairs. Dear god if this wasn't awkward she didn't know what was.

Returning with her bag, Misao found her grandfather at the side entrance shoji waiting for her.

"Aoshi-kun has already thanked us for the hospitality we've shown him and is waiting for you by the car."

"Well, I'm off." Misao grinned and placed on her shoes, but stopped when Okina placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nan desu ka?"

"Judging from your small bag, I doubt there is a dress in there for this evening?"

"I'm not going to the function to party Jiya." Misao sighed in exasperation as Okina began to give her a small lecture on presentation no matter who these people were and placed some money in her hands, not taking no for an answer. "Okay, okay, I got the message Jiya. No drinking or flirting with the guests, love you, bye!" Misao ran out of her home and headed for the carpark. It didn't take her long to see Aoshi leaning against a sleek red vehicle. He gave her a small wave and Misao trotted over, stuffing the money into her jeans pocket just as the driver removed themselves from the car.

"Geh, Me-Megumi-san!"

"Long time no see Misao-chan."

"You two know each other?" Aoshi questioned the women before him and watched as Megumi placed on a rye smile.

"Eh, ah, hai, we have a mutual friend." Misao reasoned with the confused Aoshi. "How do you two know each other?" Misao questioned back.

"This handsome gentleman happens to be my idiotic brother."

"Ah I see," Misao's brain was slow at comprehending such information and her eyes widened as she moved her blue orbs between the two beauties in front of her. "EH? Come again?"

"It is as Megumi says, minus the idiotic comment." Aoshi commented with narrowed eyes glancing over at Megumi.

"But…your surnames…" Misao questioned again while Aoshi took her bag and placed it into the boot of the car and then opened the back door for her.

"Takani is my mother's name, she passed away when I was a small child and I've never thought of changing my surname legally to Shinomori. I probably should one day."

"It is not necessary, you'll be the _idiot_ wife of Sagara Sanosuke soon enough." Misao watched the interaction between Megumi and Aoshi play out as they got into the car and closed the doors. She couldn't help but giggle at their antics but stopped soon enough when two pairs of eyes turned to look silently back at her.

"Ah, gomen, I'm just jealous is all. I wish I had a brother or sister to interact like that with."

"What are you saying Misao, aren't Okon and Omasu like sisters to you?" Aoshi questioned and observed Misao scratch the back of her head.

"I guess, but there is no way we could muck around or anything, they know I could hit back twice as hard."

"I don't blame them Misao-chan, with you knowing martial arts and all."

"You know martial arts Misao?"

"Ah, well I haven't practised in a long time, but I did study ninjutsu for quite sometime. That and wielding some weaponry."

"Really, that is quite fascinating indeed. I'd like to hear more if you care to tell me?" By now Aoshi had twisted in the passenger seat, his intense eyes focused on Misao.

"Ah, well…" Misao began to tell Aoshi about her family history, how ninjutsu and the art of wielding different weaponry went back many generations in the Makimachi family. Though her family had passed away, Jiya had allowed Misao to learn both arts, not wishing for her to be cut off from any connection to her family heritage.

"Mou, you are such a tomboy Misao."

"I'm not a tomboy…" Misao pouted and grumbled, hands folded over her chest at Megumi's remark.

"Do not pay attention to the driver Misao," She watched Aoshi get smacked across the head for the comment, but he continued on without blinking. "Please continue…"

So the drive back to Tokyo wasn't as awkward as Misao had thought it would be, though she had arched an eyebrow and paused when Aoshi brought out a paper and pen. He had asked to borrow some of her memories and knowledge for a new story idea. Who was she to say no to her favourite author, especially if he was going to write again? She did feel sorry for Megumi as she did have to endure her and Aoshi talking about history and martial arts, but only a little…

* * *

"Alright you two love-birds, we are here." Misao didn't know when she dozed off, but she found herself starring at an art gallery as Megumi had parked in the loading zone. She made sure not to comment on what she referred to her and Aoshi as considering he didn't and instead just got out of the car. Misao followed suit, thanking him for once again opening the door for her and then followed him quietly into the Gallery.

"Well, look whose back." Misao came face to face with a man taller then Aoshi and a lot broader too. He had long black hair drawn into a low ponytail and equally dark intense eyes. Wet clay caked bits of his hands as he stood away from his workstation.

"Misao, this is my Uncle, Hiko Seijuro."

"You mean _our_ Uncle." Megumi reiterated and stepped forward, giving the elder man a kiss. "How are you doing old man?"

"Watch the old man business." His eyes turned to Misao and he gave a small smile. "Its nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure." Misao replied, "My sister is madly in love with you. She owns several of your works."

"So you know him from art magazines, but not Tomoe from entertainment ones."

"Well, Omasu takes every chance to show me which pottery piece she has ordered while Okon just mutters to herself over her magazines. You've got a better chance at finding out the gossip between actors and singers from Jiya then you do me. At least I knew who she was when it was pointed out to me."

"In any case, I must be heading off." Megumi interrupted the quarrelling duo and waved farewell. Misao stood in the gallery as Aoshi walked after her wishing to speak with her for a moment.

"Would you like a tour?" Misao starred up at Hiko and negatively shook her head.

"I'll look around on my own, I don't want to interrupt your work." With that said it didn't take long for Hiko to immerse himself in his clay. Misao began to walk around, noticing this wasn't just Hiko's gallery but Aoshi's as well. She took long hard looks at his works, finding some a bit odd, while others were just down right beautiful.

* * *

"Misao?"

"Eh?" She turned to see Aoshi stranding there with her bag in his hand. "Ah, thanks." She blinked several times when he held out a wrapped package for her. "What's this?"

"As you know Tomoe is holding the signing in a very popular hotel having an over the top function taking place and I wasn't sure if you had an outfit for the evening so I asked Megumi to get you something."

"I can't possibly take this!"

"It's just a loan from Megumi. The dress belongs to her."

"Ah, in case you hadn't realised, Megumi and I aren't exactly the same…err…shape."

"I know." Misao's eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't sure if Aoshi was telling her she wasn't curvaceous enough or whether he'd been secretly checking her out. "You can relax and not worry about trying to find something, Megumi found this dress in the back of her wardrobe. She isn't one for throwing any of her dresses away."

"Um, thanks, I guess…"

"If you do not wish to…"

"Iie," Misao remarked, interrupting Aoshi as she took the package with a smile. "I'll be sure to thank her tomorrow."

"Feel free to look around as much as you want. If you get tired…or bored, feel free to come upstairs."

"And what's upstairs?"

"I live here."

"Ah, I see… Once I'm done admiring your works…and Hiko-san's I'll come up."

"I'll take your stuff." Misao nodded and watched the way Aoshi headed so as not to get lost. When he was out of sight, Misao continued on her solo tour of the gallery.

* * *

Misao hadn't realised hours had gone by as she had been starring at a charcoal sketch of a young girl with a crown of flowers on her head. Hiko had come up to inform her, while scarring the living daylights out of her in doing so, that he would be closing the gallery for the evening. She had wished him a good night and then headed up the stairs to Aoshi's apartment.

Opening the door, Misao was greeted with an open plan living, dining and kitchen area. The room was simple but stylish, appealing to Misao's likes instantly. She looked left to right to find no signs of the owner at all. Instead of calling out to the man, Misao went on an Aoshi hunt. There were several doors that were closed so she opened and closed each one, coming in contact with the bathroom, a spare room which was littered with boxes, the master bedroom shrouded in darkness and the laundry. Misao had her hand on the doorknob of the last closed door and slowly and quietly opened it up. There for her eyes to see or more or less ogle was a shirtless Aoshi standing at a very strong easel with a rather large canvas resting on it. She knew he was concentrating extremely hard for him to not notice she was there as he sketched out whatever was floating in his head onto the stark white canvas. The lines were faint, but Misao was sure it was the outline of a girl.

She didn't wish to interrupt him and instead backed out of the room, taking one last look at his perfect tanned skin, a soft golden glow about it due to the afternoon sun streaming through the window. Closing the door Misao headed back to the lounge room and stood in front of a bookcase. Her eyes and hands mapped out what made the man tick book wise and stopped instantly on the novels he had written. There was an old book he had first written before becoming famous, which was now out of print, that contained short stories and Misao instantly took it from its place, curled up on the couch and began reading.

* * *

"Do you like my works that much?"

"GAH!" Misao jerked in surprised, heart thumping as Aoshi leaned against the backing of the couch, looking down at her curled form. "Ah, gomen, I didn't want to interrupt and when I was snooping I saw this and just…" Aoshi shook his head, not asking her for any excuses.

"It's quite alright. Though you must have been engrossed in the book for I'd already walked passed twice having used the bathroom already." Misao finally took note that Aoshi was dressed in dressy black trousers and a black silk shirt, though it was currently unbuttoned. "I have a taxi coming to pick us up soon, so if you'd like to freshen up…"

"Say no more, I'll get ready." Misao grabbed her things and headed for the bathroom, thanking Aoshi for the spare towels.

* * *

Misao had never really been one for dressing up or placing on makeup, but as she starred at herself in the mirror in Aoshi's bathroom, she didn't think she looked half bad. Megumi's dress was a rich royal blue Chinese dress, with a high mandarin collar and two silver dragons that splayed artistically across the silk material – one positioned at the front of the dress and the other at the back. The splits up the side of the dress had Misao a bit worried, but she thanked the lord she had shaved the night before, though she thought her legs could do with a nice tan. Shaking the thought from her mind, Misao brushed her loose hair, clipped some of it up and then left the bathroom, taking her duffle bag with her. She dropped it near the couch and began placing on the black flat shoes, the only dress type shoes she owned. Misao stood up, brushing the material over her slender form and was impressed that the design seemed to give her a fuller bust and turned her eyes to the clicking of a door.

For several moments Aoshi and Misao did nothing but stare at each other. The man was drop dead gorgeous in all black attire. His hair was still damp, several strands of his bangs brushed away so you could stare mesmerising into deep green-grey orbs. The musky cologne he wore wafted to Misao's nostrils, the smell very calming and yet sexy at the same time.

"You look very beautiful Misao." There was no hesitation in Aoshi's words as he headed towards the prone young woman.

"Ah, you too." Misao's lips couldn't help but quirk into a smile when she watched Aoshi make a slight 'tsk' sound while shaking his index finger at her.

"No, no, no, it's handsome for men, not beautiful." Misao laughed and gazed down at Aoshi's outstretched hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Misao questioned back, her sharp eyes catching the small shake in his body due to nervousness.

"That _is_ the question of the evening." Misao didn't ask for an exact answer and instead took Aoshi's hand, allowing him to lead the way out of his apartment and towards the next step in getting his life back on track.

**

* * *

****To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Romancing the Artist**

**By: Shin Sankai**

-----------------------------------

"You were not joking about the location." Misao voiced as Aoshi helped her out of the car, her eyes gazing up at the skyscraper before her.

"Everything always is about her." Aoshi responded back in an emotionless voice as he and Misao walked up the stairs and were guided through the doors by a hotel employee. Misao followed Aoshi as he seemed to know exactly where he was going; unfortunately their destination was halted by security guards.

"I'm afraid this is an invitation only function Sir." Green and blue eyed one another before Aoshi reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Misao had never seen it before, but when you were couped up in a place situated in the mountains, cell phones weren't exactly necessary.

"Tsuchiya-san, would you mind coming to reception to escort me through, I never knew I needed an invitation to signing my own divorce papers." Aoshi flipped his phone shut and pocketed it before turning to gaze down at Misao, escorting her to a lounge chair. "He'll be here shortly."

"And Tsuchiya-san is…"

"My lawyer…or family lawyer I should say. He handled Hiko's divorce well so my Uncle recommended him to me."

"Hiko-san was _married_?!"

"Ah!" Misao watched as her artist/author companion raked a hand through his black hair. "That was meant to be a secret." Misao let off a small giggle, her hand clasping Aoshi's as she pat it lightly.

"It'll be our little secret now."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Shinomori-san." Aoshi rose shaking the hand of his lawyer and Misao rose to her feet when dark eyes glanced her way.

"Tsuchiya Makoto, allow me to introduce you to Makimachi Misao, a friend of mine." The lawyer bowed to Misao, she doing the same, before continuing on with business.

"I've reserved a private room for you, away from the party to go through some matters with you. Yukishiro-san at the moment is preparing for a speech, so you will not be interrupted if we do this now."

"Then let's get it over and done with."

"I must warn you, she has requested your presence."

"Of course she has."

"I have agreed to her request, but once we've finished our business of course, not that I informed her of that decision."

"You are as sneaky as Hiko informed me you were."

"It helps keep my clients happy."

Misao followed quietly behind as the two men interacted, they passing by the security guards and into the main hall where the party was being held. People were everywhere and because of her height, Misao was fast loosing track of the two men in front of her, she being swallowed up by the crowd congregating near the entranceway. She was just about to call out to Aoshi when someone grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her away and she went stumbling into a man the same height as her.

"Is that really you Misao-chan?" Blue eyes rose as Misao righted herself and stared into another pair of blue eyes and hers widened.

"S-Soujiro…"

-----------------------------------

"Just through here Shinomori-san."

"Misao I'll just…" Aoshi stopped when he turned around to see the young woman was not behind them.

"I'm sure she is fine Shinomori-san. I suggest you read over the documents, making sure everything is as you requested. Once you are satisfied with the documentation and you've signed them accordingly, Yukishiro-san would like to speak with you for the last time on the balcony." Aoshi took in a deep breath, Misao's encouraging smile flashing through his mind.

"Let's do this."

-----------------------------------

"It really is you Misao-chan, wow, you've certainly changed. Never would I have imagined you in something like this…or in a place like this as well."

"My business here is not your concern."

"Don't be so heartless Misao-chan, come let's have a drink."

"I actually came with someone this evening."

"Oh? And where are they?"

"If you hadn't of pulled me off my path, I'd be with him now."

"I'm sure if he cared about you, he'd come looking for you." Misao's eyes narrowed at the rude comment from her childhood sweetheart.

"Don't you dare lump my companion in the same category as you Soujiro, you know nothing about him."

"My category? And what _is_ my category Misao-chan."

"You know Soujiro, our past is in the past, it will never be revisited so let's just go our separate ways and forget about it alright?"

"You are so selfish Misao-chan."

"_I'm selfish?!_" Misao felt eyes on them and quickly dragged her ex-boyfriend away from the crowds and out onto the balcony. "You have some nerve saying that to me."

"It was a joke Misao-chan, relax a little would you."

"That right there is a classic example of why we broke up years ago."

"Misao-chan come on, I was just…"

"Actually no, you want to really know why we broke up, it's because you never listened to me."

"Oh come on Misao-chan…"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! Everything was about what you wanted or needed and never once did you ask what I wanted or needed. You never even allowed me to explain why I wanted to move back to the resort, you just went off on a tangent and that was that."

"If you must go down this path," Misao was in fuming mode, Soujiro making it out like _she_ had been the one to dredge up their past. "then please tell me why you choose your family and the resort over me?"

"Jiya was diagnosed with a heart condition and cancer."

"I…I'm sorry."

"It's a little too late for that now, but he's on the road to recovery. What happened between us really doesn't bother me anymore, in fact I've never thought about it until I ran into you tonight. Though our relationship ended terribly, we did have nice memories, I cannot deny that. However, my life right now, there is just no room for you in my heart anymore."

"You…are in love with the guy you came with tonight?"

"Honestly, I don't know. All I know is I'm no longer hurt by what occurred between the two of us. Just being around him has healed my heart. When I think about him or when I see him, my knees go weak, my heart pounds and I cannot break away from him. My heart is filled with thoughts just of him."

"That sounds like love to me." Misao couldn't help but laugh a little at the seemingly jealous remark that Soujiro made.

"Maybe it is, but you know, I'm actually looking forward to finding that out. I've come to realise that he is quite a challenge, but I do so love a challenge…and I think in the short time we've been together, I've actually got under his skin and he mine." At the look in Soujiro's eyes, Misao shook her head knowing exactly what he was thinking. "I'm not talking about sex Soujiro. Frankly what I do is none of your business, but I respect and trust in him like no other, which I find both frightening and exciting since I am not one who easily trusts in others, but then he too is the same. Perhaps we are made for each other, I don't know, but what I truly like about him is the fact he allows me the chance to voice my opinion, so he can understand what I'm thinking and feeling."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He is a good man."

"Misao-chan, listen, I know it has been a long time and you probably don't wish to hear this, but I am sorry for hurting you."

"There is no need for apologises, its long since passed. We are different people now, so let's just say our goodbyes and be done with it."

"Goodbye, Misao-chan."

"Farewell…" Misao watched Soujiro leave the balcony and move back amongst the crowd. When he was out of sight Misao let off the biggest sigh she hadn't realised she was holding in.

"That was entertaining." Blue eyes darted into the darkness, gazing at the other end of the balcony, trying to find out just who had been listening in on the two of them. "I would appreciate it if you had your quarrel with my staff member in your own personal time."

"Perhaps you need to speak with your staff member for he was the one to interrupt my evening."

"Is that so? Then I apologise on behalf of Soujiro." Misao watched the person come out of hiding, her eyes widening and lips parting at the woman standing before her.

"Yukishiro Tomoe."

-----------------------------------

"Is everything that you requested written in the paperwork Shinomori-san?"

"All I wanted was the security that she could not take my home or the Gallery away from my Uncle."

"That and also to leave you alone correct?" Aoshi nodded in kind. "I have made sure to outline several points as per your wishes. I have also made sure that if Yukishiro-san wants to have any contact with you, tonight being exempt, she is to come through me first, but I believe after you farewell her for good, she will not do so."

"Thank you for all your help Tsuchiya-san." Aoshi bowed to the man before signing the documentation accordingly.

"Would you like to celebrate your newfound freedom over a drink?"

"Perhaps another time; I really should find Misao."

"Personally speaking, Makimachi-san is a much better choice for you Shinomori-san."

"I never asked for your opinion Tsuchiya-san." Aoshi observed the man laugh as they both left the private room, Tsuchiya having placed the divorce paperwork into his briefcase.

"Remember that Yukishiro-san is waiting to speak with you."

"Where was I to meet her again?"

"She should be waiting on the balcony. Now if you ever need my services again…"

"Let's _not_ do this again." Aoshi farewelled Tsuchiya and made his way through the crowd towards the balcony for his last ever communication with Tomoe.

-----------------------------------

"Oh, you know who I am? I should thank you for following my career then."

"I never said I followed you, I just know who you are thanks to my sister buying gossip magazines."

"You really shouldn't believe gossip magazines."

"Unless it's the one that revealed your affair," Dark eyes narrowed at Misao because of what she voiced. "Though they never did publish it like that, considering not many know you were married."

"So you are indeed the woman that showed up with my husband."

"I think you really should start getting used to referring to him as your _ex-husband_."

"And where is he if you are supposedly with him this evening?"

"Where else would a man be if he's come to sign his divorce papers?"

"That was not in the agreement; he was to speak to me first."

"And you seriously believe lawyers always tell the truth?"

"No one dares go against me!"

"You just keep thinking that."

"You little bitch; you dare speak to me in such a way."

"That's right; I _am_ a bitch, but not as much as you." Misao quickly grabbed the hand which was about to smack her. The woman may be taller then her…and bustier, but if there was one thing she was good at, it was defending herself. "I speak how I please and in this instance, you get no respect for you have shown none to me. You also get no respect for the way you've treated Aoshi."

"Don't presume to know our history together."

"Believe me when I say I don't _want_ to know your history together. I've seen enough of what you've done to him to warrant not needing to know the rest."

"How dare you! There are two sides to all stories."

"Yes, there is, but how dare you Yukishiro-san. If you claim to know Aoshi at all then you should have understood his character. He is not an easy man to figure out, but guess what; in the short time we've been together I've already discovered one of his most hidden thoughts." Misao observed Tomoe pull away from her, irate at what she was saying. "He loved you." Tomoe gasped at her words. "In Aoshi's heart of hearts, he truly did love you. He may not have voiced it, for you were too busy only thinking of yourself, but guess what…he did. And you, who claim to have history with him couldn't even identify with such a feeling from him."

"You are just messing with me."

"I'd be more then happy to say yes I was, but truth be told, he did love you, but you've blown your one and only chance with him." Tomoe was about to bit back, but wasn't quick enough as Misao continued forth with her rant. "And in actual fact, you were messing with him. If he is not what you like, if he doesn't do what you want, if it's not convenient for you or within your schedule, then your _husband_ was not needed at all. He deserved…deserves better then that."

"And what, you can give him what I couldn't?"

"There is so much I could say in response, but we do have an audience."

"Eh?" Misao turned her eyes, remaining calm on the outside, but her heart was pounding a mile a minute when out of the shadows came Aoshi himself.

"A-Aoshi!"

"I am not an object that you can pick up and toss at your will Tomoe. It took me quite a long time to come to this realisation, but finally I accept this realisation."

"With the help of that…that _thing_ I bet!" Misao's eyebrows furrowed when Tomoe had pointed to her, referring to her as the 'thing'. This woman, no matter how famous she was, was seriously close to getting the crap kicked out of her where Misao was concerned. She did hold back though, for Aoshi was now gazing over at her.

"Please do not refer to my companion as a thing. The qualities I see within her outweigh the ones I saw in you." Aoshi moved his eyes back to Tomoe's. "Let us be honest and admit that all we had going for us was the sex." Misao fidgeted slightly when Aoshi pointedly voiced this with no emotion held in his voice whatsoever.

"But, we had _so_ much fun together didn't we?" Misao grit her teeth. This woman was now playing with her, teasing her that she had been having so much sex with Aoshi. She was in serious need of a good slapping now.

"Do you think that sex alone would sustain me?" Misao's eyes widened at Aoshi's blatant response. She would have burst into fits of laughter if he wasn't being so serious. "Sex wasn't all I wanted from you Tomoe. If you knew me at all, if you understood my works, you should have realised that deep down I am quite the romantic at heart."

"But, you never said anything!" Tomoe tried to argue with the man before her.

"When have you ever allowed me to take the lead?" As Misao watched on, it appeared Aoshi needn't go further as Tomoe snapped her mouth shut.

"We can always give it another try? I can compromise with you." Tomoe slid her hands over Aoshi's chest, moving them around his neck to draw his face or more importantly his lips to her own. She could do no such thing as she was stopped by the very man, his strong grip pulling her arms away from his body.

"Our lives are not meant to intertwine Tomoe. I am not the kind of man who can stand in the background as you go about your business. I have my own life to lead, my own goals to achieve."

"But we can…"

"I will not be swayed by you ever again." Misao listened to Tomoe gasp at Aoshi's stern words. "I have no room in my heart for you anymore." Dark eyes widened and began to glisten with tears, but the man before her was not falling under her spell. "What happened between you and your colleague, I no longer care about. It took awhile, but my heart has begun to heal and it's because I've been with someone who treats me like I matter to them. I will not be so foolish to be betrayed again…and this time I am certain this will not happen." When intense green eyes turned to look over at her, Misao felt the heat rise in her cheeks and butterflies scatter about her stomach.

"It's time for you to give up Yukishiro-san." Misao walked over to the two of them, coming face to face with an enraged actress, once again catching the hand that was going to strike her.

"Misao…"

"It's alright, I'm not going to attack her; I'll only hurt her a little." Misao watched Aoshi's eyebrow rise as if to say: Isn't that the same thing?

"Let go of me, I'll call security."

"We're leaving anyway, but I'm giving you my parting gift." Misao pulled on the actress' hair, she not really liking catfights, but this woman was just so damn annoying that she had it coming. Misao grinned at the hiss that came from Tomoe's lips as she yanked the woman to her smaller height.

"Wh-What do you want from me?"

"I've already got what I want from you."

"Eh?"

"He's _mine_ now." Misao let go, watching Tomoe sink to the ground. After dusting off her hands, Misao turned to face Aoshi, observing a look of complete shock on his face. "What, I said I wouldn't hurt her, she has a speech to do after all." Misao moved closer to Aoshi, her shaky hand grabbing hold of his larger one.

"Tomoe, this is goodbye for real this time. I've finally gotten what I came for."

"A-Aoshi…" Tomoe watched as he gazed down at Misao, her eyes widening at the smile that graced his lips.

"Let's get out of here." Aoshi nodded at Misao words, the two of them leaving the balcony, hand in hand and not once did they look back.

-----------------------------------

The ride back to Aoshi's place had been unbearably quiet. When they got to his place they walked up the stairs in silence and at this very moment Misao was sitting on the couch while Aoshi was in the kitchen making a pot of tea. He poured the tea into two cups and walked back into the lounge room, placing them on the coffee table and sitting himself beside the fidgeting Misao.

"He's mine now?" Misao felt a blush rise to her cheeks as Aoshi just _had_ to repeat the words she said to Tomoe.

"I…I'm really sorry about that. I knew you were near the balcony before we began to argue about you, but Soujiro had set me off."

"Soujiro?"

"Ah, my…partner from years ago. The one I spoke of that wanted me to choose between him and my family."

"I remember you speaking a little bit about him."

"I was loosing sight of you and Tsuchiya-san. I was about to call out when Soujiro pulled me away. We began to argue, so I took him to the balcony so no one could hear us. Unfortunately Yukishiro-san was already there waiting for you, but Soujiro got me so worked up I didn't feel her presence. So in the end…she got the rest of my anger and frustrations at how easily Soujiro thought I'd forgive him."

"So, your situation was much like mine, though he didn't have an affair, but what he asked was still unreasonable."

"I…guess so…"

"Did you forgive him?"

"It doesn't really matter if I forgive or not, what has happened has happened. He did finally apologise, but I felt nothing when he voiced it to me. In the end I just said there was no room in my life for him anymore. Ah!" Misao observed Aoshi jerk at her sudden cry. "What the hell am I doing talking about myself?" She hadn't known what came over her when she leant forward, her lips brushing lightly over Aoshi's slightly parted ones. "Ah, um, Happy Divorce…" Misao was pleasantly surprised when Aoshi began to chuckle. The sound was rich and deep and filled the empty apartment making her beam a thousand watt smile up at him.

"Thank you for defending me."

"What did I say before? You _need_ me." The apartment fell silent and Misao began to fidget once more. Had she said the wrong thing?

"In more ways than one it would seem." Aoshi voiced after a prolonged silence.

"Eh?" Had she heard correctly? Aoshi continued to stare across at Misao, gazing deeply into her large ocean coloured orbs, her cheeks turning pink, her moist lips parting to draw in quick breaths. She made his heart thump heavily within his chest…and it had never done such a thing in all his life.

"You really do work a number on my heart Misao." He watched her blush darken when he picked up her hand to splay it across his chest, allowing her to feel the beating of his heart beneath his ribcage.

"Ah, um, I should start thinking about where I'll be staying this evening." Misao shot to her feet, ready to flee the man when he too had gotten to his feet and faster then she could react, he embraced her from behind, his face turning to rest in the crux of her left neck and shoulder region.

"Don't go."

"Eh?" Her heart began to pound, her knees grew weak and butterflies were dancing throughout her entire body.

"Stay with me?" Misao felt herself being turned around, her eyes peeling open to gaze upon smouldering green eyes.

"Do you think…we should be doing this?" Misao's answer came in possessive lips falling upon her own. She all but drowned in the sensation Aoshi was evoking from her as he left no room for discussion.

-----------------------------------

**To be continued…**

-----------------------------------

Author's Notes: This was by far the hardest chapter to write…and I am so glad its over and done with now. I know I left it at such a scene, but this isn't a 'lemon' story, so everyone will have to use their imagination.

Please take note that Chapter 10 will be the end for Romancing the Artist. Most has been written in note format, so please wait patiently for the final installation when I get the chance to work on it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Romancing the Artist**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

A thin layer of sunshine crept its way into the relatively dark bedroom. Clothing littered the carpeted floor while disarrayed sheets lay half off the edge of the double bed instead of over the two spent bodies lying on the mattress.

Blurry emerald coloured orbs peeled open to stare up at the ceiling. Taking in a deep breath, Aoshi stretched his arms over his head, pressing his fists against the wall before dropping them at his sides.

"I am free…" A cough at his side drew his eyes to the slumbering Misao. She was curled away from him, sheets wrapped strategically about her body, her legs tangled within them. Aoshi scooted closer to her, observing as Misao turned his way, hiding her face from the sunlight that was streaming onto the bed.

Instantly his hand went out to her, brushing strands of loose hair from her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink, her lips slightly parted as she drew in deep breaths. To him, Misao was in every sense of the word: exquisite.

Aoshi drew his hand over Misao's bare shoulder, bringing her closer to his body. He smiled lightly when she shuffled sleepily closer, not minding the fact that his larger body was encasing her protectively within its warmth.

Of course, this sudden bout of intimacy didn't last very long when blue orbs snapped open, connecting with green ones before Misao's smaller hands slapped harshly onto Aoshi's bare chest, pushing his body away from her own. Aoshi had been shocked at the action, but not more then Misao as she had not registered just how much she had pulled out of Aoshi's embrace as she went toppling over the edge of the bed, landing with a soft thump on the carpet.

"Misao, are you alright?" Aoshi could only see her legs from the knee down which were still resting on his mattress. He rolled onto his stomach, peering over the edge to notice she had both arms over her face. He couldn't help but drop his eyes a little, since the sheets revealed the tops of her plump breasts to his appreciative eyes. "Misao…?" Aoshi called again when she did not move and this time reached out to her, drawing her arms away from her face. He froze when he noticed tears within them. "Misao!" She was up instantly, one sheet still clutched to her naked body as she scooped up her clothing.

"I need to go." Aoshi sat upright on the bed now, confusion written clearly on his face if Misao had bothered to look his way. She could do no such thing for two reasons. The first being he was just sitting there…_naked_. And the second, she just didn't know what they had now, considering they already had sex, so what was left to explore? She was just too scarred to look at him and find out.

"Misao, don't you think we should talk about this?"

"I just want to go home." Misao sat at the end of the bed, her entire body tensing when she felt Aoshi draw closer. He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling it jerk beneath his touch and instantly drew it away.

"If that is your wish, I'll call Megumi to collect us." Misao remained quiet as she nodded her head once. Though she didn't take her eyes from her bare feet, Misao felt the mattress move beneath her, the flash of tanned skin as Aoshi moved passed her, out the door and then into another room, it closing with a definite click. She took in a deep breath and grabbed her belongings, dressing back into her own clothing and placing Megumi's dress back into the bag it came in.

After she finished, Misao grabbed all her belongings and left Aoshi's apartment. He had not come out of the room he escaped to, nor did Misao seek him out. She made her way down the stairs; bag slung over one shoulder as she placed her hair back into a low ponytail. When she reached the bottom and rounded the corner, having now entered the fully lit gallery, blue eyes came into contact with dark ones starring quietly back at her.

"Hello." Hiko nodded in kind to Misao's greeting and sat at his workbench. His eyebrow rose when she sat on the other side of his workstation, but he said nothing when she placed her head on the bench, lost in her own thoughts. After the umpteenth sigh Misao let slip, Hiko finally decided to comment. "It will only eat away at you if you don't voice your worries." Misao turned her blue eyes to gaze over at the potter only to have his back to her as he began to gather the clay he would be using.

"If only it were that simple."

"Life wasn't meant to be simple. If it were, we all would have died of boredom by now." Misao never got the chance to respond as the bell at the door chimed and in walked Megumi.

"Ah, Misao-chan…"

"Megumi," All went quiet in the gallery when Aoshi had made his way downstairs just as Misao was about to return the dress to his sister.

"What's going on here?" Megumi suspiciously questioned, her dark eyes not missing the flinch in Misao's shoulders or the way she diverted her eyes from Aoshi's pointed stare.

"A word if you please, Aoshi?" While Hiko seemed to defuse the awkwardness for the moment, Megumi quickly pulled on Misao's hand dragging her out of the gallery and onto the street.

"What's going on Misao-chan?"

"N-Nothing…"

"I am not stupid Misao-chan." After a long bout of silence Megumi's eyes narrowed. "Is it Yukishiro-san, did she do something to you or Aoshi?" Misao couldn't help but smile at the woman before her. She was so sweet to worry for her brother…and for her too.

"No, nothing of the sort, Aoshi was able to get his divorce."

"Then what's eating you, you look ready to cry Misao-chan!"

"Aoshi and I…slept together…" Misao glanced her blue eyes up to watch Megumi let out a loud sigh.

"Don't give me a heart attack Misao-chan. I thought she might have hit you or Aoshi or even threatened him some how. She can be quite cunning. I never did like how she placed her paws on my brother."

"Iie, Aoshi is fine, just as I am. In fact…I think I smacked her down."

"Eh?"

"Ah, well, not literally, but I kinda said mean things to her…pulled her hair…she did deserve it, but then we left…together…and well…I just told you the rest."

"Damn, I missed it." Misao's eyes widened at Megumi's annoyed comment. "I had always wanted to slap her, for hurting Aoshi, but I feared he might never speak to me again so Hiko told me to stay well out of it as Aoshi would soon open his eyes to see what she was really like."

"Ah, Megumi, did you listen to the part where I said I slept with your brother?"

"Hmm, oh yes, yes I heard you loud and clear." Misao raised an eyebrow as Megumi drew closer, her arm moving over her petite shoulders. "So, how was it, he's good isn't he?"

"Me-Megumi, I don't like the way you say that, it's almost implying that you _know_ what its like to be with him…and that's very disturbing."

"Ah, a friend of mine slept with Aoshi once and if there is one thing my friend is good at, it's giving me a complete description of what he did to her."

"And you weren't horrified at being told all the details?" Megumi laughed while patting Misao on the back.

"Oh believe me I was, but I think I was more proud that I knew he could preform."

"Who could preform?" Both of the women turned to stare over at Aoshi who had obviously finished talking with Hiko.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Megumi nudged him, but once again the atmosphere turned sour when blue and green met and both pairs of eyes darted away this time. "Are you both ready?" When all she received was silence as her passengers got into her car she let off an exasperated sigh, eyeing her uncle who was currently starring out the window with what she could only guess as being a little bit worried for his nephew, Megumi got into the car and began the very quiet journey back to Misao's family resort.

----------------------------------

"Misao-chan, we're here." Misao awoke to Megumi standing at the passenger side door, it open and she bent over waking her from her sleep. "You're home now." Megumi reiterated and watched Misao unbuckle her seatbelt before getting out of the car. They moved to the trunk to remove her bag and then shut it closed.

"I'm sorry for causing you any trouble Megumi."

"No such thing silly."

"Thank you for the dress…and thank you for driving me back." Megumi watched Misao's eyes flicker to Aoshi, he having undid his seatbelt, his hand on the door handle, ready to get out of the car. "Ah, I got to get inside, tell Jiya I'm back so he'll stop worrying. Bye!"

"Ah, you let her escape."

"Shut up…" Aoshi grumbled as he placed his seatbelt back on and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You and I are going to have a chat when we get up to the house young man." Aoshi voiced nothing at the seriousness held within Megumi's voice. Generally she was quite laid back, except during her studying and working, but it appeared there was no way he would be able to avoid her lecture.

----------------------------------

"Tadaima," Misao called out, but no one had come to greet her. She removed her shoes, placed on some slippers and went on the search. She found her grandfather in the large gardens in the middle of the resort showing an elderly couple around. Leaving him be, as Misao knew how much he enjoyed showing people around the gardens, he being very knowledgeable about what grew within it – considering many had been planted by him – she entered the Aoi-ya, eyes widening at the amount of visitors within. It was packed!

"Ah, Okaeri nasai Misao-chan." Misao smiled at Okon who was dashing about the Aoi-ya.

"Need a hand?"

"I'd love some if you wouldn't mind. Tell us about your trip when we close up alright?" Misao nodded and left the Aoi-ya, heading upstairs to change into kimono.

----------------------------------

Aoshi held the screen door open for Megumi as she walked into the lodging and headed straight for the lounge area. She sat in one of the chairs and instantly turned her eyes to her brother, patting the chair beside the one she sat in and waited patiently for an explanation to his and Misao's behaviour.

"We…slept together."

"And?" Megumi asked in exasperation. "Did you not preform well enough?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Aoshi had narrowed his eyes at Megumi and then let out a sigh at the quirk of her lips. She was baiting him.

"Tell me what happened last night." Megumi became serious, her hand reaching out to rest comfortingly on Aoshi's knee. "Not the sex part, believe me when I say I don't need to know again."

"Again?"

"Never mind…"

"Well, I was able to sign the papers, so I got my divorce. When I went to the balcony to have one last talk with Tomoe, as per her request before signing the papers, though Tsuchiya-san lied to her about that, she was there…with Misao."

"Oh?"

"I'd already gotten there by the time they started talking, but for some reason I couldn't interrupt."

"You sneak; you wanted to see if Misao would defend you."

"Actually, for some reason, I believed she would even though she and Tomoe had never met, but then when she did…my heart just…"

"Beat rapidly because of her…for her?" Megumi finished for him.

"I guess so."

"Do you love her?"

"It's possible."

"That is not a definite answer Aoshi…and frankly if I were Misao I'd hate you being so indecisive."

"I'm not indecisive; Tomoe is out of my life. She will always be a part of my past, but I can…am moving on. She has no room in my heart anymore."

"And you told her this?"

"Of course!" Aoshi shouted in his defence and rose to pace the living room. "I am not stupid enough to be used again." He stopped when Megumi was in front of him, her hands rising to cup his face.

"I am glad. Your behaviour worried Hiko and I. I'm sure Otousan would have been worried too, but I never told him about what has been going on with you these days, not to mention I never told him you got married either."

"That was probably a good idea; he'd give me quite a lecture in not having introduced him to his daughter-in-law."

"Well, perhaps next time you'll actually pick right and introduce Otousan to her. I can just see him dotting on her like a daughter. It'd be so nice to see his usually expressionless face turn to mush at seeing his boy attached."

"Are you talking about Misao?"

"Who else would I talk about? She's perfect for you Shi-kun!" Aoshi rolled his eyes at the nickname. "So after you, Tomoe and Misao had it out, you left with Misao yes?"

"We returned to my apartment and it was awkward at first because of what Misao said. It was quite a shock to hear, but she backed it up with saying her ex-boyfriend, whom she ran into, provoked her into arguing with Tomoe."

"What did she say?"

"He's mine now."

"Aw, I bet that got Shi-kun's heart pounding."

"Shut up…"

"Ah, Shi-kun is embarrassed!" Megumi couldn't help but tease her older brother a little. Even though he was older, there were times like this, when she felt like the older sibling, wanting to protect the brother whom always protected her when they were children. "Shi-kun…"

"Hai?"

"I love you, I truly do and I know you love me back. And even if I tease you, you know I want you to be happy right?"

"Of course."

"Whether it is Misao or not, the next lover you take, please make sure you are doing it with a clear heart and mind."

"What do you mean by that?"

"After you got back, you and Misao slept together." At Aoshi's nod, Megumi sighed. "Did you think that maybe Misao's behaviour is because she doesn't know how to look at the two of you now?"

"You don't think…" Aoshi's eyes widened as he stopped his pacing once more to turn around and face his sister.

"Misao is pretty easy to read at times and just from speaking with her, I believe she thinks that what happened between you, since it happened straight after you got divorced that she happens to be the rebound girl for you."

"That's not at all how I see her."

"That doesn't mean she knows." Megumi watched Aoshi tilt his head back, a long sigh breaking from his lips.

"I am glad you don't think she is the rebound girl for you, but maybe you need to talk to her, confess your feelings whatever they may be." Megumi looked down at her watch. "I really need to go; Sano doesn't like me driving at night." Aoshi walked Megumi to her car and opened the driver's side door for her.

"If I get a lift with you down the mountain, I can speak with Misao and hopefully we can get passed this uncomfortable situation."

"Give her sometime to get her own thoughts together."

"How much time do I give her?"

"Are you that horny in wanting her again so fast?"

"Goodbye Megumi!" Aoshi slammed the door shut and started walking back to the house.

"Shi-kun," Aoshi turned as Megumi had called out to him, the passenger side window down. "Hiko will be up in a few days to collect you, though the sake at the Aoi-ya will probably distract him, so maybe walk down then, if Misao hasn't already come to you." Aoshi waved his hand when Megumi drove off.

Thunder echoed through the clouds above and just as Aoshi got under the porch roofing, it began to rain heavily.

----------------------------------

Hours had passed as Misao was wiping down the tables in the restaurant. Guests had finally headed off from the lunch and dinner rush and moved back to their rooms or going to partake in bathing in the springs, even if a light rain had begun.

"So, Misao-chan, how did it go?" Okon and Omasu had shuffled over to Misao's far too quiet self, both wanting to know the ins and outs of what went on.

"I got to meet Hiko-san." Omasu began to complain about how he hadn't come to the resort lately. "He looked very busy; I think perhaps he's been commissioned to do some pottery for some big names." Misao told a small white lie to appease the elder woman.

"Who cares about Hiko-san, did you see any celebrities at the party Misao-chan?" Okon was smacked on the arm, but she ignored Omasu, all eyes and ears focused on Misao.

"Ah, I wasn't really looking, I was following Aoshi and his lawyer to the room he would be signing his divorce papers, though I did loose them when Soujiro pulled me away."

"You saw Soujiro there?" The two older women asked in surprise. They had not heard that name in a long time. The both of them did not like the way he had treated Misao.

"He works for Yukishiro Tomoe."

"How do you know that? I wouldn't think you'd get into a friendly conversation with him."

"We didn't, it was more of an argument. And he didn't tell me, Yukishiro Tomoe did." Dark eyes widened at Misao and Okon stepped closer, hands pressed on her shoulders.

"Did you speak with her? What's she like? Is she beautiful?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry, you just met a celebrity, it's exciting."

"We are not here to listen about Yukishiro Tomoe; we are here to see if Aoshi-san got his divorce." Omasu commented, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"He did."

"So why is he not here? We could have prepared a dinner for him, in celebration of gaining back his freedom."

"Well…" Misao began to tell them all about the argument she had with Soujiro, which also led to the discussion and argument she had with Yukishiro Tomoe about Aoshi and then Aoshi being there through the whole thing. She stopped short of telling them that her and Aoshi had slept together and instead watched the two women take a seat at the table she had been cleaning.

"Wow, Misao-chan, you…picked a fight with a celebrity."

"Is this going to have repercussions on the resort?"

"She doesn't even know who the hell I am, so I doubt it."

"What did Aoshi-san think in all of this?" Okon questioned innocently, her eyes darting to Omasu when Misao began to fidget.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?" The two of them yelled simultaneously.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"It's written all over your face!" Exclaimed the two older women, both watching Misao blush furiously, her hands coming up to try and hide her face from them.

"Misao-chan…"

"I don't want to hear it!" The two women watched Misao run away from them, out the shoji and upstairs to her bedroom.

"You don't think he was terrible do you?"

"Not a chance Omasu." Okon watched Omasu nod her head in agreement. "It's got to be something else."

"Should we go speak to her, coax it out of her?"

"Leave her be." The two women jumped, both pairs of eyes turning to the kitchen where Okina was standing with a cup of tea in his hand. "Allow her time to gather her thoughts. When it is time to speak, she will let us know." Okina left the Aoi-ya, knowing Omasu and Okon will finish off cleaning since Misao had run off in embarrassment. The elder man moved down the hallway and out the back shoji to be amongst his garden. The rain had finally stopped falling and he stepped onto the pebbled pathway, turning back to gaze up at Misao's window, noticing she was starring out of it in a daze.

"When you have collected your thoughts Misao-chan, do tell me your troubles ne?" Okina spoke softly to the wind, taking a deep breath of the crisp night air as he would make one round of his gardens before heading off to bed.

----------------------------------

Several days had passed and both Aoshi and Misao had immersed themselves in their work. While Misao fluttered here and there within the resort, avoiding any talks about her and Aoshi, Aoshi himself had gone about cleaning some of Hiko's lodgement. He also chopped and stacked a large pile of firewood to the side of the house for the next time he or Hiko would be up here and also spent countless hours within the room painting or sketching.

"Ah," at the thought of his uncle, it reminded Aoshi that since the days had passed and it was now the weekend, Hiko was probably down at the hot springs resort, partaking in several bottles of his beloved sake.

"I guess its time…"

----------------------------------

"Misao-chan?" Misao turned to hear her grandfather call out to her. She was wiping down a table, ready for the lunch rush as more guests had arrived this morning for the weekend. "Let's walk shall we?" Misao passed her cloth over to Omasu and headed out of the Aoi-ya with Okina at her side. He took her out into the garden, the both of them bowing to guests before they stepped onto the grass and sat on one of the stone chairs looking over the large koi pond.

"None of us wish to pry, but what has happened between you and Aoshi-kun has us worried."

"Jiya…" Misao began but stopped when he lifted up his hand to halt her from talking.

"We are not blind to see your head is elsewhere. This doesn't usually happen to you, but we know that what's occurred has affected you more then you like to let on. It's beginning to affect your work."

"Gomen nasai…"

"I'm not here to scold you Misao-chan. You are my family, I love you and I worry for you."

"I love you too Jiya."

"And Aoshi-kun?"

"Eh?"

"I may be old and slow at times, but my eyesight is still pretty sharp. When you brought him down, I saw the way he looked at you. Wherever you moved, his eyes would not leave you. When I questioned him about it, he never denied it at all. This surely means there are some feelings within him for you Misao-chan." Okina watched Misao's cheeks turn a soft pink.

"I…I guess so…"

"You don't seem convinced."

"Well, he just got divorced. Heading into a relationship so fast, wouldn't it seem I'm just the…the…"

"Pick me up girl?" Okina knew how much trouble Misao was in saying it that he just had to say it for her. At the pout on her face he placed his arm around her shoulders and held her against him.

"Do you honestly believe Aoshi-kun is that kind of man?"

"Eh?"

"You placed _Shi-kun_ on such a high pedestal that do you not think Aoshi-kun should be up there too? You've never even met the author yet you have such respect for him that maybe Aoshi needs to be given the benefit of the doubt."

"Jiya, Aoshi _is_ Shi-kun."

"He is? Well, all the more to give him the benefit of the doubt then. In talking with Aoshi-kun, I don't believe him the type of man to use a woman whether he was going through a divorce or not."

"Its not that I doubt him, it's just…"

"The relationship has progressed so quickly that it scares you?"

"Hai…"

"My little girl has grown up so fast."

"Jiya…" Misao whined when her grandfather ruffled her hair.

"I'm scared that if we become serious, what if he asks me to move to Tokyo?"

"As your grandfather I would tell you to go," Okina placed his finger against Misao's lips not allowing her to rebut what he said. "However, Aoshi informed me that we here are everything to you and there is no place you'd rather be but here with us."

"It's true, this is my home and…"

"You don't want another boyfriend to turn out like Soujiro ne?"

"H-Hai…"

"We as your family don't want that to happen again either Misao-chan, but in all honesty, you are not being fair to Aoshi-kun." Okina watched the surprised look cross over his sweet granddaughters face. "Do you not think that Soujiro and Aoshi are two completely different men, being that their characters are very different?"

"Of course."

"You and Soujiro, though serious, were still just children in our eyes. You and Aoshi are adults and having these thoughts without expressing them to him, is a little selfish of you Misao-chan. The both of you cannot even begin a relationship without first expressing the issues you are having within yourselves."

"Y-Yeah, you're right Jiya."

"I am not faulting either of you, because this fresh relationship is different from the last ones you both had, so of course there is going to be mixed emotions within it. Of course there is going to be uncertainty, but watching you these past few days you cannot sit here and tell me that you have not been thinking about him." Okina watched Misao blush at his words. "Maybe it is scary, but isn't it thrilling also?" Misao nodded her head in affirmation.

"Oh my God!" Their heads turned to see Omasu pacing the porch.

"What is it Omasu?"

"Hiko is here!" She all but gushed happily. "He just showed up without making a booking, but we do have a spare room. He said he would be staying the night before taking Aoshi-san back to Tokyo with him." Okina watched Misao rise to her feet at this sudden news. "Ah, what am I to do, how am I going to talk in front of him?"

"Misao-chan," Okina ignored the giddy Omasu to gain his granddaughter's attention once more. "You cannot deny the attraction the both of you share. What I want to ask you is whether you can leave your relationship like this and allow him to go back to Tokyo without voicing your worries to him? Is that something you can live with the rest of your life?"

"Iie…" Okina watched with a smile on his face as his girl kissed him on the cheek before rushing back inside.

"Go get him Misao-chan."

"_Okina_, what do I do?" The elder man shook his head, turning his attention to the now hyperventilating Omasu, she not being able to step foot inside the restaurant now that Hiko had shown up. He wasn't sure he'd be able to make a relationship work between Omasu and a man he'd never even met before, but since Omasu was very much his family, he was more then happy to listen to her worries…while slowly getting her back into the Aoi-ya. It was a full house after all.

----------------------------------

Aoshi stood on the boardwalk of the lake, gazing over its expanse. It was time for him to head down the mountain, since Hiko had not come to collect him, just as Megumi had predicted. He turned to look back at the lodgement that had been his home for quite sometime and smiled while gazing upon it. Special memories had been made there and Aoshi was certain they would not be forgotten, nor would anything be able to replace them.

Turning away from the home, Aoshi gazed down at the charcoal sketch of Misao he'd done when he first got back here from signing his divorce papers. His last few days had been filled with her after all, so all the sketches he had done were naturally of her. This one he didn't like, perhaps it was because he was confused at the way she acted towards him or it was possibly the way he had drawn it, not showing off all of her natural beauty like his other pieces. He had been ready to throw it in the lake when hurried footsteps, squishing through mud, caught his ears.

Aoshi snapped to attention, looking between the gaps in trees at someone coming towards the lodgement. His green eyes widened when Misao came into view, she hunched over trying to catch her breath. She was dressed in a beautiful sky blue kimono, the material parted open from her thighs down from her excessive strides as walking was restricted when you wore kimono properly. His lips quirked at the boots on her feet, caked in mud just like the ends of the expensive kimono. She was going to get an earful from Okon and Omasu for sure. He watched Misao make her way to the porch, but she could go no further when he called out to her, his legs taking him quickly to stand before her.

"What are you doing here?" Aoshi asked in surprise.

"You have no idea…how hard it is to run in kimono." Her chest heaved for air, he voicing nothing in response to that. "I…I wanted a chance to talk, so we didn't part with this…awkwardness hanging over us."

"I see…"

"Omasu said Hiko had arrived to take you home. When I heard this I just placed on my boots and started running, not wanting you to go without hearing me out first."

"Its okay Misao, you don't have to explain anything to me. I rushed you…I apologise." He watched those blue eyes widen at his words. They dropped to stare at their feet, Aoshi observing her hand reach out to the canvas he held within his fingers. With little effort he let go of it and Misao had the charcoal drawing of her within both hands.

"You…drew me?"

"It appears that you have become my muse Misao." He watched her cheeks darken slightly at his words. "All my works are of you lately."

"You were standing at the lake with this, what were you going to do with it?"

"I was going to throw it away, it is not good."

"It is good!" Aoshi's eyes widened slightly as Misao turned to gaze her expressive eyes up at him. "Something like this, it may be worth money someday, so don't throw it away."

"I live a comfortable life as it is Misao, I don't need money."

"O-Oh…"

"What I mean to say, is that I don't paint for the money. I'm inspired to paint if I see something beautiful, something that truly captures my heart. And that is exactly what you did; your very existence has captured my full attention."

"Ah…well…"

"You still do, no matter the awkwardness that now surrounds us." Aoshi didn't miss the slight quiver in Misao's eyes or the way her hands clenched the canvas in nervousness when his hand trailed down her cheek, cupping it lightly. "Will always in fact."

"A-Aoshi…"

"I'm sorry I fell in love with you so quickly." Misao's breath hitched in her throat at his softly spoken words. "Though in my defence, I couldn't help it. True, I was ending a painful relationship, but within the darkness of my heart, a beacon shone through when she stepped onto the porch. I was instantly drawn towards her. I basked in her free spirit and cherish the memory that she would smile and wave at me even though I were a complete stranger. I was treated as though I actually mattered to someone. My thoughts, my feelings were important to her. She listened wholeheartedly to my story, not batting an eyelid until it was all out. How could I not be drawn to the one who makes me feel so many things? Although with this sudden realisation I became selfish, needing you desperately, not even thinking what was going on within you, whether you wanted this like I did…like I do."

"Aoshi…I…" Misao's eyes welled with tears as she looked up at him. Just starring at him, at his eased posture, the gaze within his orbs, it was clear Tomoe had completely disappeared from them. She'd been so scared she was a rebound from the woman he'd wed, the woman he'd spent countless hours with and yet starring up at him here and now, those eyes darting away every now and then in fear, waiting desperately for her response, it swelled within Misao's heart that he was truly thinking only of her.

It surprised Aoshi and relieved him to no end when Misao took a step forward, rising on her tiptoes as her arms moved over his shoulders, bringing his face closer to her own.

"Don't ever let go." Their lips collided, Aoshi's hands instantly moving from his sides to urgently press Misao's hot sweaty body against his own. Their kiss lasted until each had to pull away gasping for air. Misao's cheeks were pink and Aoshi waited, not noticing he was now holding his breath as her eyelids fluttered open. She pressed her forehead against his beating heart and let out a soft sigh. He was not sure if it were good or bad. There was still so much he wished to learn about her.

"How is this going to work?" Aoshi softly glided his hand up and down Misao's spine, noticing how she shivered lightly against him.

"Well, I've been thinking perhaps we could share those responsibilities."

"Share…"

"Mm, some months you could come and stay with me in Tokyo if and only if Okina's health is good and you trust him enough not to drink sake without you being around." Aoshi listened to Misao chuckle at those words before he continued on, "And then some months I shall live here so I'm not far from you."

"Do you think…that would work?"

"Look who is being negative now?" Misao pouted up at Aoshi, her heart speeding up when both of his hands cupped her cheeks, his lips turning into a soft smile only for her. "We have lives to lead, but I want to share my life with you Misao." Aoshi watched her face scrunch up at his words, noticing the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. It appeared she'd been waiting for someone to say that to her for a very long time. He softly pressed his open lips to Misao's and was delighted when she responded.

"Arigatou…" Misao hugged Aoshi close and while she gripped at him, the artist directed her back to the cabin and inside just as it began to rain once more. Just as he closed the door he listened to Misao gasp as she had forgotten the charcoal sketch of her since she had dropped it when they had entwined within their kiss earlier.

"It was only a sketch and only half complete at that."

"But it was good!" Misao whined lightly, finally taking notice that Aoshi was drawing closer to her petite body.

"I can draw another…and another…and many more after that. You just need to help guide me." Misao couldn't help but shiver when expert hands were gliding down her body, fingers pulling at the obi holding the kimono closed. The silky material fluttered to the floorboards at their feet.

"Then let me be your guide." Misao whispered against Aoshi's throat, hands roaming up his back underneath his button down shirt.

"You aren't qualified…" Aoshi quirked his lips at the narrowed eyed look and yet there was that pout on those hypnotic and responsive lips. "Yet…"

"I'll show you just how good a guide I can be." Misao mumbled as she let go of the handsome man before her and made her way up the stairs. Aoshi watched with appreciative eyes as Misao undid her hair, it cascading about her slender frame. What got his heart ticking and his body responding was Misao removing the kimono from her body. His heart literally thumped within his ears as she stood at the top of the stairs, unashamed of her nakedness. His jaw clenched as she wickedly grinned down at him, half turned, showing off bits of her porcelain skin to him. "Hmm, not _coming_? Shall I get dressed and leave you be?" Aoshi was up the stairs in seconds and Misao gasped as she was pushed against the wall.

"Guide me…" Aoshi huskily voiced before his hungry lips devoured Misao's.

-------------------------------------

"Ah, wow…" Misao mumbled breathless, panting loudly as she stared up at the ceiling. "It's hot in here."

"So it is." Misao turned to stare over at Aoshi to see he was pointedly staring at her. Her cheeks grew rosy and she quickly turned away from his intense gaze and moved out of his embrace. Misao scooted to the edge of the bed, eyes narrowing as she stared at the floor. "Don't fall off this time."

"Ha, ha," Misao remarked as she sat up, her back to Aoshi as the sheets pooled within her lap. "You know you could at least pick up your books once in awhile." Misao couldn't help it; she had already bent over, placing the discarded books into a small pile. What she didn't realise is that Aoshi had slipped out of bed and had moved to the easel and stool he had set up in the room when he first got here. He sat down, picked up a blank canvas and placed it on the easel. Aoshi quietly opened a tin containing charcoal and began to sketch out Misao's figure, she once again sitting on the edge of the bed, her arms raised above her head as she stretched. His eyes could make out the curve of her right breast before her arms dropped to her sides once more.

Aoshi lost the moment as Misao had risen to her feet, taking the white sheet with her as she went to stare out the large window within the bedroom, rain still lightly falling outside. Instantly Aoshi removed the canvas to get another as Misao placed her hand and forehead on the cool glass while the sheet was wrapped loosely about her succulent body, pooling low against her back. He stopped sketching her when Misao had turned around, her blue eyes seeking him out but not finding him in bed. It didn't take long for their eyes to meet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing you."

"Eh, right now?" He watched a light flush creep over her milky skin; her hands clutching the almost translucent sheet closer to her body.

"The best time to draw is when you are in your most natural poses."

"Yeah but…"

"My every thought is always about you Misao. And because of this, every moment I get with you, I feel compelled to record these of how I see you within my minds eye." Her lips parted at his explanation. "If you don't wish for me to draw you, just say so."

"I never said that."

"If you are uncomfortable with the thought that you will be seen on the walls within the gallery, I can change your face and hair; make it so you are not so defined. I can keep you as a mystery woman in my paintings so I am the only one who gets to see _all_ of you."

"That seems a little possessive don't you think?"

"It is in my nature, especially when it comes to you." Aoshi watched Misao hum lightly as she crawled back onto the bed, diving beneath the covers and yet resting on her stomach, her hands cradling her chin as she looked over at him.

"You know, I've been thinking." As Aoshi picked up another canvas, he waited for Misao to nod her head in confirmation that he could draw her in such a pose, even if the tops of her breasts were in full view.

"Thinking about what?"

"When are you going to start writing another book? I did provide you with material, so I deserve to know after all."

"My newest book will be released as of next week Misao."

"I've already ordered one through the bookstore I frequent in Kobe, oh and when I do receive it, I expect mine to be personally _and_ lovingly signed." Aoshi let off a small chuckle. "Though in all honesty, you take too long to write your books. I practically rip out my hair waiting for the next one." Aoshi quirked his lips into a small smile at the whine in her voice. He did have to remember that this was his 'biggest fan' after all.

"Art, whether it be written or drawn should never be rushed Misao."

"Demo…"

"Even if I get letters from readers or whines from the pretty young woman in my bed, I cannot waiver to their demands. My writing comes from the heart as do my paintings and unless I'm drawn into the project, it cannot be done unless I am fully committed to it. If I rush then the outcome will not be pleasing to me and I cannot have that."

"I suppose…"

"Besides, my writing and painting is not all that I do. I have many things that occupy my time; I cannot just give it all to those two things."

"Okay, okay, I understand. I won't press you any more." The room fell silent as Aoshi placed down his charcoal. He watched Misao shift in bed, moving to rest on the side he'd taken up not long ago. She buried her head into the pillows, taking in a deep breath, possibly smelling his musky scent on them and her eyes flickered closed. Aoshi picked up a cloth and brushed the excess charcoal off his hands.

"You know…" Aoshi spoke up, his deep throaty voice drifting towards the slumbering Misao. She had cracked open an eye, heart racing and cheeks flushing as he walked over to her, not ashamed of his gorgeous naked body. "I have already thought up an idea for a new book." Aoshi sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh? Please do tell?"

"I was thinking…" Aoshi began as he brushed hair from Misao's eyes, tucking it effortlessly behind her ear, his hand gliding down her cheek, further down her neck and over the sheets to press it against the curve of her hip and buttocks region. "A love triangle." He watched Misao's eyebrow rise at the concept. "I was thinking of calling it Romancing the Artist." He received a light smack on the arm as Misao turned away from him. She couldn't go far as he trapped her beneath the bedspread, his larger, firmer body, looming over hers, those emerald green orbs starring intently down at her. "What do you think?"

"I would prefer it if you only stuck to period settings."

"Well he could be a wandering artist, drifting from place to place only he stayed far too long and became attached to a dangerous woman. She could end up disappearing and he decides to spend every waking moment searching for her. On his travels he runs into a young female wanderer, who is quite boisterous in everything she does." He watched Misao's eyes narrow slightly. "She will begin to ease his mind, open up his heart to the possibility of life after his previous lover and he'll finally realise that he cannot let this new love go."

"R-Really…?"

"Either that or work on the idea of using ninja in my book again, only this time I'll be able to implement some of your family history into it if you like. I was thinking the leader of the group could possibly have a complicated sexual relationship with a beautiful doctor, however as time goes by, he begins to see one of his subordinates in a new light as she grows and matures with his guidance. He knows she admires him, loves him terribly and only wants his happiness, whether it is alongside her or the doctor. I can work the rest out at a later date."

"And what would that one be called? Romancing the Ninja?" Misao's heart swelled when Aoshi laughed, his naked chest pressing against her blanketed one, pushing her deeper into the mattress.

"A little corny don't you think?"

"You're the writer not me."

"True, but I've never been overly romantic in my books."

"Well perhaps this is a good change then. Perhaps because of a certain enlightenment that has come over you, by yours truly, you can now see a different ending for your characters and not always the bittersweet or dying ones."

"Hmm…"

"I also noticed that you never allow them to say 'I love you' at all. They could even die in each others arms but there is no proclamation of their love for each other." Misao fumed beneath Aoshi, not minding the way he was trailing his index finger over her exposed collarbone.

"Perhaps it is never written because I've never been told those words wholeheartedly." Intense green locked wide blue orbs. Aoshi waited as Misao chewed on her bottom lip.

"Aoshi…?"

"Hai?" Her eyes darted away, cheeks changing to a nice shade of pink.

"I'm in…lo…" It came out in a quick whisper, Aoshi's ears straining to hear the mumble having only caught that much of it.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I _said_ I'm in love you." Misao huffed beneath him. Carefully her eyes rose to Aoshi's face to see a wondrous smile gracing his lips, it even shining within his mesmerizing green orbs. The utmost thanks he gave her ended up being a sensual kiss filled with longing and passion. Misao gasped when Aoshi was beneath the covers in seconds, his cooler skin kissing her warmer one. "I…I like the ninja idea."

"Oh?" Aoshi mumbled as he pressed a kiss against her shoulder.

"Mm, I could see myself as some butt kicking ninja girl. She'd have cool weapons…and she'd definitely use it on the bloody doctor woman for getting her hands on her man."

"Who said the ninja girl would get the guy in the end?" He was shoved away from responsive skin as orbs narrowly gazed up at him.

"Ninjas should never venture far from their own kind. If they did then too much information could possibly leak out and what they did or whomever they worked for could be discovered!" Aoshi raised an eyebrow at the determination held within her voice. "And besides…" Once again Aoshi observed Misao's cheeks flush lightly; her dainty fingers running up his sides sensually. "She's boisterous and energetic. She'd compliment his character for sure. And not only that…she'd fight for him." Misao's arms locked around Aoshi's shoulders, fingers fluttering through silky black hair as she drew the man down.

"Aa, she would indeed." Lips locked and Aoshi lowered his body to Misao's responsive one, succumbing to their passionate desires once more.

No matter the journey this relationship would take them on, the challenges they were sure to face, Aoshi was certain of one thing: he would never let go, just as Misao asked.

-------------------------------------

Downstairs, within the room Aoshi spent many hours painting and sketching, a finished artwork sat on the easel, sunlight creeping through dark clouds encasing it within its warmth. It had been inscribed with a title and Aoshi's signature in the bottom right hand corner.

It was a watercolour painting of Misao, from when she had not realised he was Shi-kun the author nor did she realise he spoke Japanese just like she. It had been the time when she was dancing about the yard, arms out, clothing and hair wet as she spun in circles. That very image had made him want to draw again, to live again.

She was pure, she was beautiful and she was: _Romancing the Artist_.

-------------------------------------

**The End.**

* * *

Author's Notes: To everyone who stuck around to the very end, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it, no matter how difficult it was to do at times.

Please wait patiently as I begin to work on some of my hiatus works.

Till next time, Minna-san, Shin Sankai is signing off.

Story Completed: 9th of August 2009


End file.
